


Turn Left

by Wasfiyah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasfiyah/pseuds/Wasfiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anakin chose differently in Palpatine's office, what if he had instead turned left.<br/>Star Wars AU, Padmé/Anakin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

> After a repeated viewing of Revenge of the Sith, I wondered what Anakin's and the entire Republic would be like if Anakin had behaved differently.

He had warned Master Windu that Palpatine was evil. Anakin didn't know how he missed such an obvious evil, a Sith Lord for so long. How did the Jedi council miss this? It angered him just how arrogant, how ignorant the Jedi were. How dare they have the right to lecture him on his abilities as a Jedi knight when they allowed evil to fester in the senate. The Jedi Order had betrayed him. He stared at the sunset over the horizon of Coruscant, his mind crowded with thoughts, and Anakin shifted his weight on his feet and placed his hand on the glass. This was the room where they, the Jedi judged, criticized and ignored him.

_See through you, we can. You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master. What? ! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master? Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate.. hate leads to suffering._

Anakin cleared his mind of those ghosts of the past. All he could do was think of was Padmé, his dreams plagued nightly. The dreams were eerily similar to the ones that plagued him about his mother. He could never see much, just her face in great pain and a sense that she was dying. A familiar voice entered his head,

 _You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost_.

Anakin felt tears well up in his eyes, and made a fist, he could sense Padmé with him, a soothing voice entered.

 _I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know_.

That was it, he could no longer ignore it, he couldn't let Padmé die. Whatever it took, it must be done. He turned around and left the Jedi Council chambers, and didn't care he if never saw it again.

" I can't do this ... I can't let her die." he said to himself right before he entered into his ship. "Chancellor Palpatine's office R2". R2 beeped in acknowledgement.

Anakin ran towards the sounds of a crash, _was it too late?_ He came upon Palpatine cowering on the ledge of his window, and Mace Windu upon him ready to strike.

"You are under arrest, Sith" Palpatine turned to face Anakin, "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

Anakin frantically shifted his gaze from Mace Windu to his longtime mentor and at times Anakin felt...much like a father to him. Anakin was angry at the Jedi, but was he ready to believe that the Jedi were taking over? Mace Windu sounded more authoritative than usual, "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." Anakin felt betrayed, but if he could just arrest Palpatine he could use him, save Padmé. He noticed an odd glance in Palatine's gaze, why had he not seen it before? "No!, NOOO you will die!". Palpatine sent out lightning out from his hands towards Mace, but Mace deflected it back towards Palpatine. Almost immediately Anakin saw his mentor age, and his face warp, it was if his human face was the mask and this was his true face, a sith face.

"He is a traitor, Anakin."Palpatine said weakly, Mace Windu turned his face to Anakin, sweat dripping down his face and his arms visibly shaking, tired from battling a sith lord. "No Anakin, Palpatine is the traitor here. Help me"

A decrepit voice entered Anakin's mind, like a snake wrapping around his mind. _Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force_.

Palpatine crawled further onto the ledge of the window, his lips warbling," I have the power to save the one you love." Palpatine had no where else to go, reacting like a trapped animal, and Mace Windu advanced upon him further "Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer" Palpatine seemed enunciate every syllable.  Anakin yells "He must stand trial!". Mace Windu, tiredly shouted "He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

Anakin looked towards his long time mentor and a long look at Mace Windu. Master Windu had never trusted Anakin, and always gave him a hard time. He never believed in him, and Anakin never truly trusted him. He had only further fallen in Anakin's mind after his Padawan Ahsonka's trial, when the Jedi Order betrayed and turned their backs on her. Anakin swore that he would never forgive the order, and never forgive Mace Windu after attempting to talk his way out his behaviour by bestowing her with passing her great trial.

Shaking his head slightly, Anakin spoke up, "It's not the Jedi way, to kill an unarmed man in battle" Mace Windu looked so utterly annoyed with Anakin at this moment, Palpatine tried a final time, " I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please. Please don't." Anakin couldn't bear this any longer and decided he had to put an end to this. He needed Palpatine, he needed Padmé. He couldn't ask for aid from anyone else. His mentor looked so frail, this was the only way.

 **"NO!"**  Screams Anakin and rushes towards the two. Mace Windu is about to slash into Palpatine, Anakin rushes to intercept, and stops Windu's saber from cutting into Palpatine, however he decides to turn to his left and looks into Windu's eyes. Here he sees the reflection of Palpatine, here there was doubt. He never saw it before, but he truly sees an incredibly powerful Sith lord who had been playing Anakin for years, even now. Palpatine didn't think that he could see him in the reflection, but Anakin caught a grin. _He thought he had won, Dooku was right. The senate was in thrall to a powerful Sith Lord and we were all his puppets_. Anakin returned from his thoughts. "Help me Anakin, I'm so weak" Anakin still wanted this man to face trial, but Windu was expediting this process much faster than expected. Anakin closed his eyes quickly and thought of Padmé, her love. Just this once, he turned left and made his decision. He raised his lightsaber, and in an instance and stabbed into Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine's face was similar to Dooku's when he executed him, he remembered Palatine's voice "KILL HIM". Angrily Anakin raised his lightsaber again, and dismembered his head from his frail body. Anakin fell to his knees, crying out "What have I done, Oh what have I done" It was done, there was no going back from this moment, Anakin thought. A moment of panic overtook Anakin, but quickly he raced to regain his composure and looked up to Mace Windu. Mace Windu moved from the window, and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. He said nothing, visibly exhausted. Anakin stood up and sat at Palpatine's desk, and picked up one of Palpatine's lightsaber. He rolled the handle around in his palm, it looked like an antique. "How did we miss this?" Anakin asked, his eyes were still red and visibly distraught, "This is on all of us" Windu replied "What of Obi Wan, he should know of this."

Mace Windu sat down on the office couch. "Yes, the whole council should know of this." Anakin excused himself, "Master, I need rest. Please alert me when Obi Wan returns" Windu nodded his head. "Anakin..." Anakin stopped to look at Windu, "You have done this council proud. I would be glad to see you become Master." Anakin felt an odd mixture of rage and elated joy, but Anakin said nothing, but instead continued to walk. Had he killed his only chance at saving Padmé, or was it all lies. Everything was so uncertain. Anakin stepped into his ship, and patted R2 on the top of his head. He could always depend on droids, "Let's go home."


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Darth Sidious, Anakin goes home to his wife, Senator Amidala.   
> He feels more lost than ever, and reflects on some of his past. Can he keep up the deceptions he has erected around himself?

Anakin landed on the veranda of Padmé’s apartment. He took his hands off the controls and bowed his head. His arms were still shaking, still suffering from both a rush of adrenaline, and the fear of destroying the only hope he had of saving Padmé. _Have I done the right thing master?_ Anakin had let his emotions control him for so long into making misguided decisions. He had slaughtered an entire village of sand people, the women and children, the innocent and guilty, and it didn’t bring back his mother, and it only further strained his relationships.  Anakin exhaled slowly, and could see C3-PO shuffling towards his ship. “Master Anakin! Master Anakin!”. Anakin grinned and greeted his faithful companion, “I’m alright, where is Padmé? Is she alright, is the baby safe?” C3-PO gestured towards the windows, “Mistress Padmé is quite alright. She has retired to the chaise lounge”. He slightly bowed, and turned back towards the apartment.

Anakin slid the glass window open and glanced at his wife sprawled on her couch, a datapad facedown on her chest, she never could stop working, probably working on a speech, or studying the latest Trade Federation demands. He observed her breathing in and out gently, and smiled. Anakin didn’t wish to disturb her and so he walked into the bedroom. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and he eyed on a  small table by the window there was a rather unassuming wooden box. It stood out amongst all the other intricately designed furniture made in the Naboo style. Inside it were some of Padmé’s most treasured things. His padawan braid, his japor snippet that he gave Padmé when he was a child on Tatooine, and one final object. It was Ahsoka’s padawan braid, he fingered it gently, and sat on the bed rolling the silka beads between his fingers. He took the braid, and sat down on the bed.

 _I can't stay here any longer, not now._ Ahsoka’s words still stung him, still months later, he wanted, wished she would have stayed. _Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you._ He understood wanting to leave the order, especially now.  _I know_. Of course she knew, she was much better than he at reading people.

He could still see her lekku bouncing, walking next to him and looking up to him smiling. _I miss you snips_. As much as he didn’t want to ever admit it, at least publically, especially to her was how much he depended on her. She was as much his moral center and mentor as he was to her. He felt so lost without his student, his friend.

“I miss her too” Padmé said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, leaning against the bedroom wall. All the worry that Anakin had managed to push down about the baby, about his wife poured through his eyes. Padmé’s eyes rounded, and raised her arms towards Anakin. They embraced, tightly and she stroked his hair as she often did in the rare evenings she managed to have with her husband. They had hardly had a moment together for five months. His arms tightly wrapped around her, he pressed his forehead against hers, he couldn't grab her any tighter. “I’m so scared, I am so afraid of losing you” Padmé frowned, and furled her brow. “Ani, so long as I live, I will always love you. And I am not going anywhere” She pressed her lips against his, and lightly kissed him. Anakin grabbed his wife’s face and readily returned her kiss. He could hardly breathe, he just wanted this feeling to never leave. He never wanted Padmé to leave, he dropped to his knees and placed his ear to Padmé’s stomach and listened to the baby’s heartbeat. It was steady and true, but he could sense a great uncertainty about the child. He had lost his mother on Tatooine years ago and it lead him down a dark path, but losing Padmé and his child would kill him. “I don’t know if I did the right thing Padmé, I don’t know”

“The right thing? Ani, what are you talking about?” Anakin shook his head, he just couldn’t bring himself to admit that he nearly betrayed his whole order, his ideals and make a deal with a Darth Sidious in order to ensure that nothing ever happened to her. He knew it would break her heart. He just couldn’t tell her, not just yet. He looked up at Padmé’s face from the floor as she looked off with a worried look and bit her lip silently.

 

***

Mace Windu was exhausted physically and mentally. The gruesome spectacle of Palpatine’s beheaded corpse stayed slumped over on his red carpet, the blood slowly rusting on the carpet. _He bled just like anyone else_. Mace mused to himself. He leaned over on the couch, staring into Palpatine’s lifeless eyes. _How could the entire Jedi order miss this. Were we all so blind to it all?_ Mace felt an emotion he hadn’t felt since he was a Padawan, shame, and guilt. Mace rubbed his bald head and walked over to Palpatine’s desk, stepping over Palpatine’s head, and smoothed his palms over the wooden finish, and sat at the seat. Mace could feel such power emanating from this desk, both political and through the force. _How had Palpatine remained so hidden_? He filed through data pads filled with speeches, meetings, contacts, nothing there, just the usual material a politician would have. He opened a drawer which had a small round communicator, it wasn’t odd that the Chancellor would have had a communicator, but this one was different than the standard communicator’s most of the Republic used. Mace picked it up and examined it, it looked familiar but he couldn’t place it exactly. I have seen this communicator somewhere else, but where. He tapped it to turn it on, and a holo of a clone appeared. _Odd...why does Palpatine had direct access to the Clones?_

“General Windu?” Commander Cody asked.

“Uh...” Mace Windu had no words to come out. He reached his mind for something, “Commander Cody, do you have a current report from Obi Wan?”

“General Kenobi has defeated General Grievous, and is leading the troops to flank the rest of the droids Sir.”

“Uh, very good, continue Commander.”

“Yes Sir”

Mace finally placed the communicator, it was of Kaminoan make. _Kamino...Sifo-Dyas_. He always knew that eventually this would all lead back to Sifo Dyas, Mace Windu leaned over on his fist, filled with his own thoughts. He put his right arm in front of him and tapped his own communicator and contacted Obi Wan. “Obi Wan, I fear that the conspiracy you uncovered on Kamino goes even further than we suspected.” Obi Wan’s image came into focus in the holo, he touched his beard gently, “Interesting” he pursed his lips together, “We have been successful on Utapau. I believe we have turned the tide.”

“You must come at once to the temple. We uncovered Darth Sidious, Palpatine. He has been defeated” Obi Wan’s eyes widened, his mouth opened, but he was silent. He opened his mouth again “I understand, I am on my way.”

Mace turned the communicator off and leaned onto his fist again, looking out through the broken window. He kept replaying the fight in his mind, he was sure in that split second that Anakin screamed that he was going to kill him. Would he have? Mace waved the thought away, no he was the one to warn me about Palpatine in the first place. Rolling his head around, cracking his neck Mace replayed Palpatine’s last words. I have the power to save the one’s you love. What did he mean by that? It sounded like Palpatine had made an offer to Anakin, but why, who was in danger and who was he in love with? Perhaps Obi Wan could shed more light on these words, Mace continued to meditate on the issue.

***

Anakin and Padmé had fallen asleep in the tangled sheets. For the first time in weeks Anakin had a restful, peaceful sleep. He hardly heard his communicator beside him pinging. It was insistent and slowly dragged him out of sleep. He rolled over and flung his arm over to pick it up. It was Obi Wan, his heart picked up a beat and he walked out of the bedroom into the hall. “Master, have you returned from Utapau?” Obi Wan smiled, “I have, you’ll be happy to know that our old friend Grievous is no more” A breathless chuckle came from Anakin, “So you’ll be rather bored now with nothing to do?”

“You know me Anakin, all about fun” “Master Windu told me about Palpatine”

Anakin lowered his head, averting his eyes to his master. How much had Master Windu said to Obi Wan? “It is true Master, Darth Sidious has been defeated. I killed him.” Obi Wan squinted, and appeared to look over Anakin’s shoulder, then his eyes met Anakin’s. “I am close to the Temple, I want you to meet me there. We have much to discuss.”

“Yes, of course Master”

“And Anakin?”

“Yes?”

Obi wan paused, took a breath “I am very proud of you, I always have been even when you have been brash, and impatient. You’re my brother Anakin.” “I will see you soon”

Anakin didn’t know how to reply, he nodded his head slightly and turned off the communicator. The room darkened without the holo, Anakin was wracked with guilt. He was so ready to betray his brother, the man who tried to raised him as a boy as best as he could. He never hated him, not really, but he was often jealous of him, and rebelled against him. He couldn’t abandon him on the Trade Federation Cruiser when Palpatine demanded. He remembered the rage he felt towards Palpatine at that moment, abandon my master?  So many clues he missed. Anakin exhaled slowly, he was proud of me, proud. But he didn’t know just how close he came to betraying him, the order. He didn’t know about Padmé or the baby. How would he react to that, would he just stare with his big blue eyes, would he turn away? Would he still be proud?

Anakin was so tired of living the lies, the deception, it was destroying him, and his relationship with Padmé. He could hear her voice, from months ago;

_No, but he's your mentor, your best friend . . . he must suspect something._

Did he suspect? Anakin looked down at the floor, sighing. His fear and the deceptions were destroying him. _Obi Wan would understand, I would make him understand._

 

Anakin pushed the thoughts down, and re entered the bedroom and picked up Ahsoka’s padawan brain. He placed it in his pant’s pocket and put back on his top and wrapped his sash around his waist. His lightsaber was on the nightstand, this image just seemed so bizarre, the mixture of Padmé’s senatorial clothing, her artifacts and furniture from Naboo, his Jedi regalia together, _would this domestic life ever work?_ He picked up his lightsaber, but it felt much heavier than usual, he spun it in his hand, and attached it to his sash. He leant over to kiss Padmé’s forehead, which was misted in a light perspiration from sleep. She groaned slightly and rolled over, and Anakin brushed her hair. _We’ll go to Naboo, just liked you wanted. Just the two of us._

  
Anakin walked out onto the veranda and greeted the new day. He had slept through the night and the sun was just rising. R2 was still in the ship from last night and gave a series of impatient sounding beeps. “Sorry R2” He patted the droid, and got into his seat. He punched in the coordinates for the Jedi Temple and made haste.  


	3. Everything wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets the council, they're offering what he always wanted...but does he want it?

 

Curiosity struck Anakin, and he decided to fly past Palpatine’s office on his way to the Temple. The window, still shattered had attracted plasto neckers, driving slowly past, Anakin included. The Coruscant Security Force had quarantined the area, and Anakin noticed that three bodies were now covered under sheets. Anakin thought to himself, how close Master Windu was a fourth body. He hadn’t even noticed the bodies on the floor himself when he came upon Windu and Palpatine. Anakin looked back towards the traffic and continued towards the Temple.

 

Anakin entered the Jedi Council chambers. Very few members had made it in person, scanning the room Anakin saw that only Mace Windu, Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi had returned. Master Yoda, Plo-Koon and Shaak-Ti were present via holo. “Made it, you have.” Yoda said over the holo, from Kashyyk. “Yes, as you know Master Windu and I have defeated Darth Sidious.”

The room fell silent. “Darth Sidious revealed himself last night as Chancellor Palpatine. He defeated three Jedi knights, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. He gave us no other choice than to end him. He left me no choice.” Anakin said, looking straight at Master Windu. Plo Koon was the first to speak, “Are we truly free from the Dark side?” Master Yoda chimed in, “Too sure of ourselves, we should not be, hmm?” The entire Jedi council thought amongst themselves. Yoda was correct, although the rule of two, created by Darth Bane over 1000 years ago had been broken, both the Master and Apprentice had been defeated. But this wasn’t enough, Savage Opress, Darth Maul and Asajj Ventress were all trained in the dark arts within the rule of two, more could remain.

 

Master Windu was the first to break his silence, he swallowed and stood up from his chair. He cleared his throat, like he had been practicing all night, “Anakin...you are one of only two people not only in this room, but in the Jedi Order in over 1000 years to defeat a Sith, and not only have you defeated Darth Tyrannus, you have also put an end to Darth Sidious’s reign. We, -- I believe this was your great trial, and you have succeeded. You have done well Anakin. We wish to bestow the rank of Master.” The entire council looked amongst themselves, and nodded in agreement. A terrible pang of deja-vu overwhelmed Anakin, everyone was smiling at him and looking on, unaware of what almost transpired last night. I almost betrayed you all, and I wanted to. Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan, looking for something, anything, then he pursed his lips and leaned on his heels, silent. Ki-Adi-Mundi seemed to notice his silence, “Anakin? What do you say?” “Unsure are you?” Yoda asked. Anakin wanted to scream at the council that he was angry, but he kept his calm. “Sorry Master, I wish to meditate on this? It’s a lot to take in.” Yoda and Master Windu nodded, but appeared disappointed. Obi-Wan gave a slight frown, and also stood up. “You don’t have to make a decision immediately, please take some time to think about this great honor” Anakin nodded, and bowed to the council and turned to make his exit.

 

He didn’t see that Obi-Wan had trailed behind him down the hall. “Anakin wait!” Anakin turned to meet him, “Isn’t this splendid news? This is what you had wanted”. Slumped over slightly, Anakin shrugged his shoulders and ran his hand through his hair. “Yes, of course it’s what I wanted. I just...I don’t know.”Obi-Wan seemed to notice his old Padawan’s turmoil, “Anakin, what is it. You can tell me, what is bothering you.” Obi-Wan also moved to hold Anakin’s arm. “Come, walk with me.” Anakin nodded and walked down the hall, the sun beaming through the hall. Anakin thought just how peaceful it was, everyone could sense that the Clone Wars were coming to an end.

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked down the hallway, much like they used to do. “Obi-Wan, I’m afraid.” Obi-Wan gave a puzzled glance, “Afraid of what?” Losing everything, Anakin mused to himself. The two of them shared a long glance, Anakin broke his gaze and stopped to look outside, watching young apprentices train their swordsmen skills. Anakin placed his hands behind his back, his back towards his old master. “I have betrayed the Jedi Order, I thought myself better and stronger than any other Jedi” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but thought against it, instead remaining silent. Anakin’s heart was racing, and he began to pace the hall, “Anakin...” Anakin cut him off, “Obi-Wan, before you say anything. I wa-I have to show you something” Obi-Wan sighed, but relented in amusing Anakin.

 

Anakin stood in front of his Delta 7B Aetherspite Class Light Interceptor, he touched the finish with his robotic hand, smoothing his fingers over it. Anakin was fixing it up, but never did get around to finishing it. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s back, “I was concerned about you after you were accepted on the Jedi Council. You were put into a difficult position as the Chancellor’s advisor. As well as not being given the rank of Master, it was only natural to be...angry.” Anakin eyed a small chip in the finish on the ship, and began to pick at it so as not to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. “I know, my behaviour wasn’t appropriate. But I know I was moody, and emotional. It’s not the Jedi way.” Obi-Wan turned his old padawan around so that he faced him, “No, but it’s human. I went to see Senator Amidala before I left for Utapau.”

 

Anakin’s robotic hand rolled into a fist, his anger boiling. “You went behind my back! Why did you speak to her!” He tore away from Obi-Wan’s grasp, Obi-Wan stepped back, visibly hurt. “Neither of you are particularly good at hiding your feelings. Especially for one another.” Anakin tilted his head slightly, “What is this, are you holding something against me? Have you turned her against me?” Obi-Wan looked Anakin straight into his eyes, “Anakin. I know. I know about her, everything. She admitted everything. She was worried about you, about the baby.” The entire world spun around Anakin’s eyes, he leaned on his Delta 7B, and took a deep breath, “The council?” Obi-Wan put his hand back on Anakin’s shoulder, “Anakin, I haven’t told the Council anything, I don’t intend to hurt you, you are my brother and I meant it when I said I was proud of you. I was worried that you were becoming so detached from your life here that you would make a terrible mistake. I see now that your attachment to Padmé no longer clouds your judgment like it once did.”

“I nearly did, I saw Padmé die in childbirth, and the Chancellor said he had the power to save Padmé. I believed it, he fed me stories that the Jedi were weak, and they...you did not respect me. I very nearly killed Master Windu to do his bidding. I almost did it!”

 

“It’s going to be alright now” Obi-Wan told Anakin. Anakin felt an odd relief, with the huge weight lifted off of his chest he embraced his old master and the two embraced as brothers.

 

 


	4. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan follows the conspiracy he uncovered before the Clone Wars surrounding the Clones. The clues lead him to Saleucami.

Obi-Wan stood by the dock and watched as his former padawan flew his ship outwards towards Padmé’s apartment. Obi-Wan spun on his heels and began walking towards the Council Chambers. He paused before entering, What am I going to tell the Council about Anakin. What can I tell them? Obi-Wan was worried about what Anakin had told him, how close he was to falling to the dark side, and it was one of Obi-Wan’s greatest fears. I don’t know if I could stop him if I had to. Obi-Wan thought about himself as a youngling, and saw much of himself in Anakin, and it further worried him. Obi-Wan sighed, and shook the thoughts away, he refused the dark side, as we have all been tempted at one point or another and he passed. That’s all that mattered Obi-Wan told himself. The Jedi Council were all talking amongst themselves, Obi-Wan walked towards an empty seat, everyone became silent. Master Windu spoke first, leaning forward his elbow on one knee, “Obi-Wan, before the Clone Wars you uncovered a conspiracy of Kamino and the Clone Troopers.”

 

“Yes, Count Dooku had removed all trace of the planet from the holocrons. It was on Kamino I discovered the thousands of clones of the former bounty hunter Jango Fett.” Yoda, speaking still from Kashyyk added, “Under the instruction of Sifo-Dyas, they were.” Obi-Wan raised his brow, “Indeed” “But Council, this was all discovered years ago, why go over it again?”

Master Windu began, “After defeated Darth Sidious I found a Kaminoan communicator in a drawer in his office. I thought little off it, if perhaps a bit odd. It was a direct line to the clones, Commander Cody, your regiment.” Shaak Ti lifted her chin and silently spoke, the entire room turned to meet her, “I also became aware of another anomaly amongst the Clones.”

 

Obi-Wan was intrigued, he leaned in to hear her better. Shaak Ti noticed her audience was captivated and spoke up, “The Clone CT-5385, known as Tup had a moment of mental confusion and shot Jedi Tiplar. His comrades noted that he mentioned something about ‘good soldiers follow orders’” Shaak Ti continued her story, “Fives, became convinced that there was a larger conspiracy. I thought nothing of this at first, but I trusted in Five’s concern. I ordered a sample of Tup’s tumour for research here at the Temple, but the Chancellor had instead directed the sample back to the medical facility.” Shaak Ti took a breath, “Fives told Captain Rex that he believed that there was a larger plot involving the Chancellor. He uncovered that the tumour removed from Tup was actually an inhibitor chip,  Fives removed his own chip, and he became erratic and incoherent. Thinking on this now...both Dooku and Palpatine must have been involved.”

 

“And where is Captain Rex now?” Plo Koon asked. “Stationed back on Coruscant I would imagine, near Skywalker.” Shaak Ti proposed. Yoda pointed to Obi-Wan, “And Obi-Wan, Skywalker’s thoughts, on his promotion, asked have you?” Obi-Wan shook his head, “I’m afraid Anakin is still conflicted. He is...surprised that after the Council’s remarks on him being too impetuous, and conflicted he is suddenly given the rank he so desired. I fear he suspects that this is further political maneuvering.” Obi-Wan neglected to add that these were his own thoughts, and not Anakin’s.  Master Windu seemed to reflect on those words, “We will further discuss this. You should speak with the clones, and see what else you can recover on this matter.”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t wish to further disturb Anakin, so he made his way to 79’s, the clone bar. He approached a clone out of uniform standing akimbo watching a pazaak game in front of him. Obi-Wan tapped him on his shoulder, before the clone had turned around he grunted, “Listen Wire, I don’t care how much cre- oh...General Kenobi Sir.. I didn't see you there.”He had a blond slightly grown out buzz cut, with 4 small squares tattooed on his left side, Obi-Wan noticed, he laughed off the confusion. “No, not to worry. I’m looking for Captain Rex of the 501st. Have you seen him?”

“Uh, no sir. But I overheard the guys over there” and the clone pointed to a far corner booth, “I heard them talking about the 501st, or something. I dunno.” “Thank you...” Obi-Wan squinted his eyes, the clone then jumping slightly to answer, “Zees sir” “Ah, yes, thank you Zees.”Zees then quickly scratched his head and continued to intently watch his pazaak game.

 

Obi-Wan moved through the crowded bar filled with the familiar faces and voices of clones, he spotted the table pointed out by Zees and walked up to it. One of them recognized the jedi coming up towards them and rose to salute, “General Kenobi, and honour sir” Obi-Wan gestured for him to sit. “I’m looking for Captain Rex, from the 501st. I was told you would know something about that” Obi-Wan recognized a clone from Plo Koon’s regimented, Commander Wolffe, he spoke first. “Kenobi sir, Captain Rex has gone AWOL” “What?” Obi-Wan had no words, “Are you sure?”

Wolffe nodded, “Positive sir, after Fives...he just wasn’t the same. Talked a lot about not being a droid. Me and boost here,” Wolffe thumbed over at a blonde haired clone, “we were talking about the last mission the 501st went to, in the Suolriep sector.”

 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, thinking back, “Ah yes, I remember that system. We had tracked General Grievous to a planet there, Saleucami I believe” Wolffe nods, “Yeah so apparently last week the 501st lands on Saleucami to remove a holdout Separatist camp. They go through this one section of the planet and apparently Rex is muttering something or other. Overnight, Rex goes missing.” “Rex could have been taken captive by Separatist forces” Obi-Wan adds, Wolffe shakes his head, his one good eye looks left and right and speaks a little lower, “Me and Boost here thought so too, but odd thing was...no ransom or demands appeared. Rex took his blasters, but left his helmet behind.” Obi-Wan pulled up a chair, and took it all in, “Interesting...” “Why did I not hear of this, or Skywalker?” “I don’t know sir, all I know is that they received orders to leave Coruscant.”Of course it wasn’t simple, when was anything simple, “I have a bad feeling about this Wolffe”

 

“You and me both sir”

 

Obi-Wan excused himself and left 79’s, he walked out back and into an alley, the music muffled, Obi-Wan muttered to himself, “Saleucami...” What in the force was on Saleucami. Obi-Wan struggled to think back, one or two weeks ago. Were we on Cato Nemoida? Obi-Wan reached further, both he and Anakin had been gone for months in the outer rim fighting separatists with the Open Circle Fleet. Obi-Wan decided that he and Anakin must have been out in the Savareen Sector, when they had tracked Grievous to the planet Nelvaan. Obi-Wan felt a little nostalgic for those days, travelling with Anakin across the Outer Rim. Walking down the alley towards his Eta-2, Obi-Wan got into his seat. “R4, plot a course to the Suolriep sector”. Obi-Wan lamented the loss of his old R4 unit, and believed it a very competent droid, however his R4-G9 astromech was perfectly acceptable. The astromech beeped away, and plotted a course towards a hyperspace docking ring above Coruscant, and then towards his destination.

 

Obi-Wan leaned back and got himself comfortable and brought up his records of his time on Saleucami. What happened to Rex on Saleucami... Obi-Wan made a noise of discovery, breaking the monotony of travelling through hyperspace. Speaking aloud to himself he shouted, “Yes of course!”. Yes of course, Obi-Wan had forgotten that this was the planet where Captain Rex was badly injured and had to be left behind. Reading further, he read a report from Kix, the squad’s medic.

 

Captain Rex (CT-7567) was badly injured due to a blaster shot to the manibrium, causing a small fracture to the 4th and 6th rib, and there appeared to be nerve damage causing his left arm to be partially paralyzed. I was able to mend him the best I could with a bacta patch, but the rest of the team agreed it would be best if the captain stayed behind at a farm we came across which seemed to be owned by a Twi’lek woman with two small children. We asked this woman if we may leave the captain behind, she was not pleased with our request but allowed the captain to remain behind. The rest of the squad continued onwards tracking General Grievous.

  
Obi-Wan broke from reading the report, he vaguely remembered being aware of this. But he was still confused as to what could have possibly happened to cause captain Rex to abandon his men, and his post months later. Desertion wasn’t unheard of during the Clone War, even among clones, but it was rare. Clones were trained from birth to be obedient, and if what Shaak Ti said was true...programmed, but he knew Rex. Rex was obedient, loyal, and a friend, Obi-Wan thought to himself. What was it that Wolffe said, something about how Rex wasn’t the same after Fives died, in his arms, he talked about not being a droid. Obi-Wan needed to know, what did Rex know and why did he leave his post. It would be a while yet until he reached the planet, so Obi-Wan relaxed, left the ship under the control of his astromech droid and fell asleep.


	5. A Familiar Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to keep his composure, Anakin wrestles with his thoughts. A familiar voice he has not heard from in some time comes to aid him.

Padmé paced back and forth, throwing clothes in a pile. Anakin was standing by the window near the bed looking at his fretting wife packing for Naboo. “Have you told anyone else, about you being...pregnant”

Raising her hands in annoyance, “no...I’m surprised no one other than my handmaidens have noticed. Maybe no one wants to notice”

Anakin tilted his head slightly, “What are we going to do...after?”

“I don’t know Ani, I’ve wanted to leave politics for sometime now. Retire back to Naboo like I wanted after being queen.”

“You? Retire?” Anakin laughed

Padmé sighed, then put her hand on her hip, “I guess you’re right, I don’t know if I could go back and do...nothing forever.” “Maybe a small local position in government, I’m sure Queen Apailana would agree to something.”

 

Anakin walked over to rub his wife’s back, and hugged her. “It’ll be nice to go back to Naboo, just you and me. I’ve thought about those nights after we married so often when I was out in the Outer Rim” Padmé hugged Anakin back, exhaling, “I’ve missed you so much. You, I’ve missed the light hearted happy you.”

“Hey, I’ve never not been happy.” Anakin said with his devilish grin.

Padmé frowned, “You know what I mean”

“I do”.

 

Padmé released herself from the embrace, and continued packing. “I have to tell Bail Organa, he is my closest friend. He would understand, and with the current senate being prorogued due to the Chancellor’s...deception, it’s the perfect time for me to take a break”

“Do you think Bail Organa would keep quiet about...us?” Padmé thought slightly, “Yes, I trust him completely.”

“I trust your judgment Padmé,”

“I have no idea what the Trade Federation plans to do now. They’ve been very quiet lately, this is the kind of thing they would normally use to their advantage now.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” Anakin lied, he thought it was odd too. Where was the Trade federation, or the Muunilinst banking clans. Padmé finally decided on a gown to wear to meet with her trusted confident, a deep blue gown with a large peach sash that she wrapped around her belly. “Do you want me to get Teckla?” Padmé waved Anakin away, “No, no I can do this myself.”

 

Anakin sat on the bed, touching some of Padmé’s gowns, she always wears such soft and silky materials. Padmé turned towards Anakin, “Have you thought about the offer?” Anakin kicked his feet, much like a child would. “It’s what you wanted isn’t it? To be made a master?”

“It is, I just feel. I feel, I feel that it’s just further appeasement.”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters” Anakin said, slightly raising his voice, “Sorry, I just don’t know how to take it”

Anakin stuck his hands in his pockets, and remembered that Ahsoka’s beads were still in his pocket. “Sometimes I wonder why I’m still in the Jedi Order.”

“I’ve thought the same about the Senate Anakin. It can be overwhelming sometimes, but other times...”

“It can be so wonderful” “I don’t want to lose this, I don’t want to let this chance go,”

Padmé smiled, “then don’t. Take it.”

Anakin groaned, “But I want to be a father, I want to be there, with you. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

 

Padmé took Anakin’s hand, “Which ever way you decide, I will support you. You know that” Anakin placed his robotic hand on Padmé’s clasped hand, “You make me feel like a better man,” Anakin kissed her on her forehead, “have you already made the arrangements to go back to Naboo?”

“Yes, I’ve arranged for my staff and I to return in a few days” “Are you coming with me?”

Anakin looked at the floor, “I haven’t decided...”

“Whatever you choose, I’ll be there. You can meet me on the planet. I have to go now”

Anakin smiled, “Don’t have to worry about me,” looking at Padmé’s things, “Unlike your ladyship, I travel light.” Padmé slightly nudged Anakin and grabbed a data tablet, and left the room towards the Senate.

 

Anakin was then left with his thoughts, troubling they were and they were loud and unrelenting. He made a loud noise of annoyance and stood up, walking out towards the veranda. “Master Anakin! Is something bothering you. I know of over 1, 282 forms of relaxation therapy to aid you, I would be happy to--” “Just leave me alone 3PO, just...go away”

“I never...” 3PO muttered as he shuffled away. Anakin took a seat on Padmé’s beige couch, and threw the pillows off the seats and onto the floor. Anakin could hear Obi-Wan’s voice in his head, Patience, calm your mind. Anakin grumbled, removed his boots, and tried to sit cross legged on the couch. He began to focus, and images came in and out of focus like seeing an image through a tube. His mind wandered to the first time he saw Padmé.

 

_Are you an Angel?_

_A what?_

_An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They_   
_live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in_   
_the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most_   
_hardened spice pirate cry._

 

Anakin then saw their wedding on Naboo, a secret ceremony just them and the droids. Then Anakin’s mind took a drastic turn, he pictured carrying his mother’s lifeless body on Tatooine. Anakin willed the thought away, but instead he thought of his visions of Padmé dying in childbirth, Anakin still tried to make the thought go away. No, I did the right thing, I saved us all. Suddenly Anakin saw the face of Rush Clovis, Padmé’s former...what...partner? Quickly Anakin’s mind filled with rage, and he balled his robotic hand into a fist.

 

_What exactly are you saying? That other people who are married have everything that we don't, everything that we won't._

_We live in secret, Anakin. Like it or not, our relationship is built on lies and deception. No relationship can survive that._

_I know I went too far.It's just It's just something inside me snapped. I don't know who's in there sometimes._

_I just know that I'm not happy anymore._

_I don't feel safe._

 

 _I don’t feel safe_. Padmé said those words months ago, I put her in danger and I didn’t trust her. These deceptions almost ended us both. Anakin was both ashamed and angry, he remembered looking into Rush Clovis’ face as he realized he couldn’t hold them both on the roof.

 _I’m losing you Padmé. Clovis sacrificed himself for her, would I? I’m the one that almost ended our marriage, not him_.

Anakin raised one of Padmé’s blue bowls from Naboo with the force and smashed it against one of the pillars on the veranda without thinking. Anakin shouted as loud as he could, that one of Padmé’s handmaidens came running in to see what the matter was. Anakin spun around to look at the handmaiden, “Leave me!” he shouted as loudly and as aggressively as he could muster. Her eyes went wide in terror and ran quickly out of sight. Anakin fell back to the floor, staring at what his anger had wrought.

 

He picked up a shard of the bowl, resentful that he broke such a pretty thing. A voice entered his mind that was not his own. -you still let your emotions guide you young one-. Anakin spoke out loud to meet the voice. “Who is that?” -It is I, Qui Gon Jinn-. “No, that’s impossible, you were killed by Darth Maul.” The pieces of the broken bowl began to float up and be put back together in front of Anakin. -I am part of the living force, Anakin-. “Was it really you who spoke with Master Yoda?” -Yes Anakin, do you still believe you are the chosen one?” Anakin thought on that line, “I don’t know master, I am lost.” -You are never lost Anakin, I am with you, I believe you will bring balance to the force.-”I don’t understand how am I supposed to do that” -Look deeper. You will find another way..- Annoyed, Anakin replied, “I don’t understand what that means.” -Trust your instincts, choose your own path.- Anakin sighed, ghosts were always so vague.

 

The pieces of the bowl fell back down to the floor, Anakin bend down to scoop the pieces to throw them away, instead he picked up a shard and rubbed his thumb over it, eyeing the tiny imperfections in the glass. Straightening out his back, Anakin pocketed the shard, and picked up his boots and walked out towards his ship and decided it was time to go to the Temple, thinking of Qui Gon Jinn’s last words.

 

 


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin enters the library for some answers to questions he hasn't been ready to ask.

Anakin parked his ship a little further away from the Temple so that he could walk through the garden before entering. He breathed in the faint scent of the flowering shrubs on the air, bringing back memories of the past to Anakin. Sauntering through the Temple grounds, Anakin chose to sit for a while, enjoying the rare breeze on Coruscant. Anakin sat near the younglings practicing their combat forms. Anakin mused to himself that it wasn’t too long ago he was out there outside practicing his forms. He could almost see himself practicing, he was always a little older than everyone else growing up in the Temple since he joined so late. He sighed, and rubbing his knees, he got up again and decided to pay a visit to the library, he wasn’t sure what answers he was expecting to find, but he rarely ever did.

 

Anakin wandered around the library, passing ancient holocrons and Jedi counsellors. He stopped in front of a bronze bust of Count Dooku. From behind Jocasta Nu began to speak, “Dooku was once a very dear friend of mine” Anakin turned around and stood next to the bust, looking at Dooku’s head and then to Jocasta, “Really?”. Jocasta Nu nodded her head, “I know it may sound hard to believe but he was very kind and generous, a political idealist,” Jocasta closed her eyes, seemingly thinking of better days. Anakin touched the bust, studying the face. “What happened to him?” Jocasta scrunched up her face, “A great many things I’m afraid, he was concerned about the Jedi being involved in so many affairs, the corruption in the senate.” Anakin nodded, “Some things never change do they?”

 

Jocasta changed her gaze slightly, “Has anyone told you about these other busts?” Anakin shrugged, “I think some of them left the order, I’m not sure.” Jocasta rubbed her wrists, and moved towards the bust of an Umbaran, “This one here, left the Jedi Order and became Darth Ruin, the first dark lord of the Sith.” Anakin nodded in acknowledgement, eyeing the bust intently. following Jocasta as she moved down to another bust a few down, of a female Twi’lek. “So what’s her story, another dark lord of the Sith?” Jocasta let out a guffaw, “No, this is Sha’ni Tinoursh, she left because she fell in love with a slave she rescued from Ryloth, and refused to break off the partnership.” Jocasta let out a slight sigh, “An unfortunate event.” Anakin evaded his gaze, not wishing to reveal his guilt to Jocasta, changing the stream of consciousness he pointed to another bust, “This one, who is this?” Jocasta put her hand over her mouth, thinking, “Ah, he believed that the Jedi should remain neutral at all times, he and other Jedi,” she said gesturing to several other busts “left the order and left the system.”

“What happened to them?”

Jocasta shrugged, “No one knows, the data has been lost, it happened over 500 years ago”

“Why immortalize these Jedi if they left the order?”

Clasping her hands behind her, “To remember that we, the Jedi are not perfect. Other individual paths may not always follow down this path.”

 

“Thank you Master Jocasta Nu, our talk has been very enlightening to me”

Jocasta nodded silently and went back to her work in the library. Anakin stood in front of the dozens of immortalized busts of these lost Jedi, studying their faces. Shifting his weight Anakin pinged his communicator for Mace Windu, “Master Windu, I have come to a decision.”

“Understood Skywalker, I shall call for the council.” Anakin leaned his head back, and shook his head, telling himself that this was for the best he continued towards the council chambers.

 

Standing in front of the great doors, he paused. He could feel the power this room emanated, the spirits of all the people before him, and would be after him, it was almost too much for Anakin to handle, and he felt uneasy. Ignoring the feeling, Anakin swallowed and opened the door. Scanning the room, Anakin had forgotten how empty the council was after years of war, so many seats were empty, so many Jedi masters had been killed already. He looked at the seat once occupied by Master Adi Gallia, now occupied by her cousin. Master Yoda had finally returned from the front in Kashyyk since pushing back the final separatist forces. Anakin made a note that Obi-Wan was strangely absent, he frowned looking at his empty seat. The Jedi masters had been speaking amongst themselves, but once Anakin walked into the room they became strangely silent.

 

Master Windu stood up, with a smile on his face. “Skywalker?” He seemed to bow his head, “Where is Master Obi-Wan?” Master Windu looked towards Master Yoda, “We sent him on a mission involving the Chancellor’s...prior activities.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Master Windu squinted his eyes, “Skywalker we meant no offence, we thought to leave you to think on this great privilege.”

Master Windu then stood waiting for Anakin to speak. Anakin cleared his throat, “I am very honoured that you have chosen to bestow me with the rank and privileges that come with being a Master,” cutting off Master Windu before he could speak, “But I am afraid I cannot accept this. After meditating on this, I have decided that my path...does not continue here. I have chosen to leave the order. I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council.”

 

Master Windu sat back down, his hand over his mouth unsure how to respond, “Are you sure this is what you want? Not many Jedi choose willingly to leave the order” “I understand, but I believe that I just cannot stay here and pretend that the Jedi did not contribute to this war, and weren’t blind to corruption for hundreds of years in the Senate, in the order itself.”

“Sure you are? Skywalker?” Anakin wasn’t sure how to take Yoda’s expression, it was a mixture of disappointment, and understanding, “Yes Master Yoda. I want to say just how honoured I am to have been trained by you and appreciative I have been for the experience.” Anakin bowed, deciding it best to turn and leave. Master Plo stood up, “Skywalker, before you go.” Anakin stopped, “Yes, Master Plo?” Master Plo extended his hands, “Please look after little ‘Soka, tell her how sorry I am, and that...she is often in my thoughts.” “I will, I will.” Consumed by emotions, Anakin walked quickly out of the chamber rooms, not wishing to answer more questions. He didn’t see the flurry of glances amongst the Jedi Masters, a mixture of panic and confusion consumed them.

 

Sight blurred by tears consumed Anakin, looking for the closest empty room Anakin ducked into a darkened room used to show the younglings about the stars and planets of the Galaxy. He walked into the dark room, and allowed himself to be consumed by grief, he hadn’t noticed a small boy about the age of 10 walk into the room, and he tugged on Anakin’s robe. “Master Skywalker? What’s wrong?” Anakin lifting his head from his hands, turned to look at the voice, he saw a boy that reminding him of himself at that age, he had disheveled blond hair and was dressed similarly to the other younglings. “I’m sad, I made a very hard decision.” The little boy came closer, “Master Yoda often says the right decisions are often the right ones.” Anakin laughed, “That sounds like Master Yoda.” Sniffling back tears, Anakin wiped his face, “Have you ever seen this map before?” pointing towards the holomap. The little boy nodded, “Do you want to see where I’m from?” The little boy nodded again. Anakin picked up the boy and held him often like his mother did when he was small. Anakin activated the star map, and selected the Arkanis sector, “See this? This is the Arkanis sector,” Shifting the boys weight slightly Anakin continued, “and this here, is the Tatoo system. And I lived here” Anakin pointed at the first planet in the binary sun system. “Tatooine”. The little boy looked up at Anakin, ‘Two suns? Must’a been hot.” Anakin chuckled, “Yeah, yeah it was hot.” Anakin then shifted the map to the Naboo system in the Chommell sector. “This here, “ he said pointing to the planet of Naboo, “Is where I’m going now.”

“For how long?” Anakin smiled, “A long time, long time.” The boy kicked his legs, and Anakin put him down. Anakin ruffled his hair slightly, and looked towards the doorway. Master Yoda was standing in the doorway. “Off you go now.” The little boy ran out the door, “Thanks Master Skywalker!”.

 

A small chuckle came from Master Yoda, “The power of youth, healing it is.”

“Master Yoda, I-”

“Speak not, Skywalker” Yoda slowly walking with his cane moved over towards a small seat in the room. Using the force he opened the heavy drapes and allowed the sun to beam in slightly. Sitting down he gestured to Anakin to sit. “Come, sit with me.” Anakin bowed and took a seat.

“A similar talk I with Dooku I did” Yoda pursed his lips slightly, “Worried I was about him.”

“Master, I am not Count Dooku.”

“Know that I do.” Yoda replied “Worried about you too I was”

“I’m sorry Master,” Anakin bowed his head slightly.

“Brash, impulsive, aggressive. Almost dominated your destiny it did.”

“Yes Master, I admit I was tempted by the dark side.” Anakin said with a hint of detectable guilt.

“All Jedi, all tempted they are.” Yoda nodded to himself, unable to sit still, “Tempted I was. Attached to the Jedi Order, the war darkened us all.” Anakin squinted his eyes slightly. “Even you Master?”

“When you look at the dark side, careful you must be. For the dark side looks back.”

Anakin thought to his visions of Padmé dying. Yoda spoke again, “Through the force, things you will see. Other places. The future.” He said looking at Anakin, “Old friends, long gone...”

“I saw someone die in my visions, but now I am not sure of the future.”

“Hmm, difficult to see. Always in motion is the future.”

“Master Yoda, I won’t be talked out of my decision.”

“Sure you are, I know. Some advice I have.”

Anakin listened, “Yes Master?”

“Always pass on what you have learned. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the force. Mourn them do not.” Yoda closed his eyes, “The force...is always with us. With or without the Jedi.”

“Master Yoda, what of Masters Tiin, Fisto, and Kolar?”

Yoda made a noise in the back of his throat, “Mourn them we will. Tomorrow night.”

Anakin looked away, still feeling a lingering guilt for their deaths. “Your fault it was not Skywalker.” “Come to the rite, you will?”

Anakin nodded, “Yes, they were our friends. It’s only right to see them off.”

Yoda nodded, and moved off the chair, putting his cane in front of him he began to walk towards the door. Anakin always forgot just how fragile Yoda seemed, as Yoda reached the doorway he turned to Anakin one last time. “Qui Gon reached out to you as well, did he not?”

“How did you know about that?”

Yoda laughed, “The force is all around us Skywalker.”

  
Anakin sat back into his chair, unsure how to take Master Yoda’s last words. He decided to ping Obi-Wan, making a grimace when there was no answer. Where was Obi-Wan? Making an audible sigh Anakin stood up. Not wanting to remain at the Temple, he walked out into the hallway to leave the grounds. How will Obi-Wan react to this news? Anakin thought he might be relieved, but maybe disappointed. Anakin was a little angry that Obi-Wan wasn’t here, did he not care? Breathing out his nose, he decided to leave and go home and relax. A heavy weight had finally been removed, he would see off the deceased Masters, and then leave for Naboo. No one has to know about my reasoning to leave the Order. Anakin thought himself, still...fear lingered in Anakin’s mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé prepares herself for leaving Coruscant for the last time.

Padmé found it surprisingly chilly in Bail Organa’s office. She blamed it on the fact that Alderaan was colder than Naboo, she gripped her orange sash closely around her shoulders. A protocol droid approached the couch where Padmé was sitting, “Senator Organa should be here any moment Senator Amidala.” “Thank you.” Padmé replied. Bail Organa entered the room, a smile crept up on his face, “Padmé, I wasn’t expecting you.”.

“No, especially with...”

Bail nodded, “Yes, certainly explains how Palpatine so easily circumvented our democracy.”

“Doesn’t say much about the senate that none of us suspected him. I trusted him as a child, he used me.”

“Padmé, he used us all. Don’t let it bother you.”

Padmé sighed, “Except it does bother me. The senate has bothered me for years Bail. I’ve come to you, to confess.”

Bail organa furled his brow, and took a seat next to Padmé. “What is it, tell me.”

“Well,” Padmé looked down to her belly, Bail Organa shot a look to his assistant and guards, “Please, can you leave us for a moment?”

Padmé continued, “I’m leaving for Naboo tonight,” she swallowed, “I’m pregnant Bail” she continued with a large smile.

Bail leaned over to hug Padmé tightly, “Congratulations Padmé, how far along?”

Padmé looked down, rubbing her belly, “Close now I think”

“How in the galaxy did you manage to hide this? From me?”

Padmé put her hand on her cheek, “Deceptively large senatorial gowns”

Bail let out a belly laugh, then turned further towards Padmé, “but...mind me for asking. Who is the father? Couldn’t be Rush Clovis could it...I know you and him were close years ago when you were first a senator.”

“No. No...”

Bail lowered his voice, “Padmé. Is it?”

“I suppose I never could hide everything from you Bail. I’m afraid the father is Anakin.”

Bail nodded his head in acknowledgment, “I see.” “Well, -”

Padmé interrupted the thought, “I am retiring from the Senate, now with government being prorogued...I thought it the perfect time.”

 

Bail stood up, and walked up to the window, looking outside. “I’ll be sad to see you go. The senate...just won’t be the same.”

Padmé struggled to get out of her chair, Bail turned to help her up, “Bail, you’ll be fine.”

“I know I’ll be fine. But..I worry.”

“What about?”

“There hasn’t been any noise from Viceroy Nute Gunray, [Chairman](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chairman) [San Hill](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/San_Hill), or anyone from the Trade Federation or Intergalactic Banking Clan. This is the kind of thing they normally would take advantage of...”

“Do you think they’re connected?”

Bail emitted an audible exhale, “I don’t know. We always knew they were lying about being connected to the Separatists. But this...silence?”

“I know, I don’t know what to make of it.” Padmé replied, she gestured with her hands to continue her thought, “You should have a meeting with the Loyalists, see what they think.”

“Yes, I thought of that. Currently with so much confusion in the air many of them have left the Senate, ‘vacations’.”

“What about you Bail?”

“Me? It’s been a long time since my wife and I got to stay in Alderaan. I thought I would take an extended vacation as well.”

 

Padmé sat back down, forgetting just how tiring her pregnancy was for her. “Should I do anything for you Padmé?”

“I’m fine, I’m pregnant not crippled.” She said with a laugh

“Oh Bail, I’m going to miss you so much. I don’t know how to express my feelings.”

Bail gave a laugh, “I’m not going anywhere, I can visit. How can I not see my favourite senator, huh?”

He reached out his hand, and helped Padmé up on her feet and the two embraced tightly.

“I have to go Bail.”

“I know you do, and I want you to be happy, and be safe. Both of you.” and then he added, “These will be dangerous days ahead of us.”

 

Padmé nodded, “Thank you, for everything.”

Bail smiled, “Let my guards take you home, it’s the least I can do.”

Padmé waved the notion away, “No, no, I have Captain Panaka with me, he can take me.”

Padmé slightly patted at her face, and headed for the door, not wishing to let her emotions overwhelm her, as they were becoming much more difficult to control.

 

“Ready to depart Ma’am?” Captain Panaka aided Padmé up the ramp to her ship. “Yes, I believe I am. One final stop, I have forgotten something at home if we can make a stop.”

Captain Panaka nodded. Padmé looked across the skyline at the sunset, she thought it was one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen, and sat down in her seat.

 

Padmé entered her apartment from the lift and was quickly greeted by C3-PO, “Mistress Padmé, oh Mistress?”

With a sigh, “Yes 3PO?”

“Master Anakin is not here, shall I call for him?”

“No, please don’t do that. Have there been any calls?”

“There was a call asking if you were pleased with your current provider to the holonet services. I don’t the gentleman that we were more than pleased, but he-”

“3PO, anyone important call?” Padmé asked tapping her foot impatiently

“I believe everyone is important”

“3PO, did anyone of great importance call for me?”

“No, no calls for you Padmé.”

“I’m just here to pick up a few things, can you look after the apartment for a few days before we send for you?”

“Of course Mistress, I would be more than happy for the honor to run your household. I never in my wildest dreams ever imagined my very own household...My own important mission...”

 

Padmé had already ignored 3PO as he went off about his latest mission from her. Walking towards the bedroom she noticed a pile of glittering glass by the pillar near the veranda, shimmering in the setting sun. Walking over she struggled to bend over to pick it up, cursing her own inability, her handmaiden, Teckla rushed behind her, “No, no Mistress let me do that for you.” Padmé stood back and frowned, she recognized it was one of her blue bowls from Naboo. “What happened to it?” Teckla evaded her eyes, “It must have fallen, I don’t know.”

Giving a look of incredulity Padmé crossed her arms, “I just want to know what happened to the bowl and I know you all too much to know that you wouldn’t lie about breaking a bowl.” Teckla stopped what she was doing and wrung her hands, “It was,” she took a great pause, “Skywalker, he was...angry, very angry.” “I don’t know why he was so angry, but he left soon after.”

Padmé lifted her hand to her forehead and exhaled, “I know why. I just...” Padmé walked away, “I just don’t have time for this.”  

 

Padmé scanned her bedroom and finally saw it, she grabbed the small plain wooden box and a smile crept over her face. She allowed herself a moment to sit on the edge of the bed and looked inside. Inside was the Japor Snippet that Anakin made years and years ago when he was the sweetest child she had ever met, his and her wedding bands. She picked up her band and put her ring on her finger. Secrecy be damned now, she thought. Padmé frowned when she thought of her broken bowl, concerned about the darker sides of Anakin she couldn’t ignore any longer. Taking a deep breath she closed the box, and with it her thoughts. Standing up again she tucked the small box in her sash and stepped out.

 

Once she exited the lift, Captain Panaka took his hat tucked under his arm and placed it back on his head. “Have everything you needed ma’am?”

“Yes Captain, everything important. Let’s leave this place and go home.”

Turning her back on the Coruscant sunset for the last time Padmé walked onto her ship and left Coruscant.

 

 


	8. Camaraderie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan lands on Saleucami and comes face to face with an old friend

A faint beeping caused Obi-Wan to flutter his eyes open. After a few moments of confusion Obi-Wan came to and realized that he had arrived at his location. Rubbing his neck and cursing his decision to travel to far in such a tiny ship he prepped for landing. He pulled up his information on Saluecami and decided to land near where Captain Rex was shot several months ago and attempt to retrace the steps of the 501st.

 

Obi-Wan’s new R4 unit landed the ship very softly and earned a few points with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan patted his new R4 unit, and then chided himself that he was becoming more attached to his droids. “I think Anakin is rubbing off on me R4.” The astromech seemed to reply in a humorous tone, Obi-Wan shook the thought and looked back at the Medic Kix’s report. “Hmm..” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and took a look at his map, he made a note of several locations where the farm where Captain Rex stayed for several days might have been.

 

Noting that these locations were several klicks from his current location he decided to make his way to an outpost that wasn’t too far away for a vehicle. Not wanting to be alone for the whole trip, he had his astromech follow him. “Let’s see if you’re as handy as Anakin’s droid.” The astromech shook side to side, “don’t test me.”

 

He could make out a faint sign of civilization on the horizon, taking out his binoculars to ensure he wasn’t walking into a holdout Separatist camp he scanned the camp ahead. It appeared deserted, but he couldn’t see any signs of struggle, just an abandoned camp. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Sighing, Obi-Wan decided to walk towards the abandoned camp, trap or not he needed a hover bike.

 

The tarps on several structures were left fluttering in the wind, the sandy ground had done a number of several of the bike Obi-Wan eyed. Not wanting to wait around for trouble, he attempted to start one up. It made a horrible noise of sputtering and raspy breaths, “Oh that won’t do at all.” He bent down to see if sand had gotten inside somewhere, and while he was taking apart the bike he heard an alarming noise from R4. Turning around he came face to face with a small team of bounty hunters. “Slowly turn around...don’t make any sudden movements.”

 

Obi-Wan went to grab his light saber, the tallest bounty hunter shot his blaster at Obi-Wan’s feet “I said...no sudden movements...Jedi.”

“Gentlemen, there’s no need for such behaviour.”

“You’re right, but thankfully there’s no gentlemen here.” The trio of bounty hunters laughed, “You’ll hand over your weapon and droid and all your credits.”

Obi-Wan eyed them over, “Alright, everybody just relax, no one has to get hurt here.”

The tallest bounty hunter took a step forward, pointing his blaster at Obi-Wan, “I don’t know, some of us might.”

As he raised his weapon, blaster fire from the south shot and hit the bounty hunter in the shoulder. The other bounty hunters jumped and sprung behind cover, Obi-Wan not wishing to be the next victim of some unknown assailant ducked behind the speeder bike.

“Where are the shots coming from!” The youngest bounty hunter screamed

 

“I don’t know, the south! It’s gotta be someone with the Jedi!”

“I told you this was a mistake!”

“We’re gonners now! Why did we listen to you!”

“Shut up!”

 

Obi-Wan sat with his back to the bike listening to the bounty hunters fight amongst themselves, but he too wondered who his mystery savior was.

 

More shots rang out, and pin pointing where the shots were coming from he raised his binoculars and scanned the ridge. He spotted a figure by a cliff ridge, he knew he had to get over there and find out what was happening. Reaching over the bike, Obi-Wan tried to clear out the rest of the sand from the hover bike. “Where do you think you’re going Jedi!” The younger bounty hunter asked. “The firing is coming from that ridge, I’d rather not stay here and either get robbed by you fine young bounty hunters or shot by that guy over there.”

Suddenly there was panic on the young man’s face, “Don’t leave me here, I didn’t want to rob you.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, “You’ll be fine, tend to your friend over there, and I’ll find out what’s happening.” The bounty hunter nodded his head and crawled over to his friend with the blaster shot to the shoulder.

 

Finally Obi-Wan got the motor to sputter to life, keeping low to the ground he mounted the bike and took off for the cliff, his R4 unit attached beside. He found it odd that the shooting didn’t follow Obi-Wan, curious he thought to himself. He hid his bike behind some shrubbery and leaped to the cliff ledge, coming face to face with his attacker. The man was on his stomach, he rolled over to face Obi-Wan, he got onto his knees and pulled himself up to his feet, dusting his legs off. Obi-Wan’s heart leapt. “Captain Rex?”

 

The man furled his brow, “No, I ain’t Rex. But I am a clone.” Obi-Wan now saw the differences in the face, this man’s face had red hair, and different scars on the face, and some light lines around his eyes. “I wasn’t expecting a rescue over there in that camp. How fortunate that you were there”

Rubbing the top of his head the clone spoke, “After the Seppies left, the scavengers showed up. Had to chase off a few of the vultures off my land already. I saw you walking into a trap so....”

Obi-Wan laughed, “Yes I thought as much” Obi-Wan extended his hand for a handshake, “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“General Kenobi, I thought it was you. Heard stories, but nothing like meeting you in the flesh. Lawquane, Cut Lawquane.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “I’m sorry that I don’t recognize you”

Cut nodded, “Battle of Geonosis”

Obi-Wan just nodded, not wishing to push for information on the clone deserter.

“Surprised to see a clone deserter?”

Obi-Wan raised his brow, “No, I’m looking for one. Captain Rex, he left the 501st on a mission a few weeks ago. I want to know why.”

 

Cut laughed outloud, “Mr. Follows the rules finally broke em. eh?” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “I take it you know Rex?”

Cut shook his head, “Yeah, he showed up in need of a patch job. He and I learned a few things.”

“So I gathered, he didn’t mention that the farm was owned by a clone.”

Cut laughed, “Yeah I suppose loyal ol’ Rex would do that. Didn’t want to sell me out to me and my wife.”

“Wife?” Obi-Wan was intrigued at that, Cut replied back “yeah and kids.”

Obi-Wan was a mixture of shock and in awe, “So...”

Cut rubs his head again, “Couple weeks back he shows back at my place ranting about the leadership in the senate is going to kill us all. Honestly thought he had cracked, sounded crazy.”

“Where is he now?”

 

Cut squinted his eyes and eyed Obi-Wan up and down, “Follow me then.”

Obi-Wan pointed over to the wreckage at the camp, “What about them?”

Cut raised an eyebrow, and picked up his rifle from its tripod, “Watch this.”

Cut looked through the scope and shot at the camp, destroying the rest of the bikes, and the final shot at a barrel which exploded, setting a plume of ash into the sky. Obi-Wan picked up his binoculars and scanned the camp, he was little more relieved than he wanted to let on to Cut, but he saw the three bounty hunters limping out of the smoke. Cut laughed, and slung the rifle over his shoulder and mounted the bike, “They’ll think twice about screwing with us eh General”

“Indeed”

 

Obi-Wan called down to his droid, and R4 used her rocket boosters to lift on to the cliff ridge, “You Jedi get attached to everything.” “You could say that Cut.” Obi-Wan let the statement linger on his mind, and mounted the bike and set off for the Lawquane farmstead.

 

It was a small metal trailer, Cut Lawquane had explained he had to rebuild the entire thing after an attack from a small army of Separatist droids. Obi-Wan also noticed scattered livestock, and bails of hay, it reminded him of his stint in the Agri Corps. He wanted to pry and ask Cut about which regiment he served in, or what had happened to him to cause him to abandon his men, but he thought against it. With the war coming to a close, no one knew what was going to happen, least of all the millions of clones serving the Republic. Especially if what Shaak’Ti and Fives were saying was true, would the senate agree to keeping a potential weapon around, alive or not? Obi-Wan shuddered to the thought of that. Obi-Wan sighed audibly, “Tired already Kenobi?” “You could say that.”

 

Obi-Wan could hear a ruckus and screaming from behind the front door, “Kids?”. Cut laughed, “Yeah, kids.” Cut opened the door, and was greeted by hysterical screaming, “Dad! Daaaad!” He bent down to pick up two small Twi’Lek children. The small female turned to face Obi-Wan, “You have a beard, you look weird.” Cut bounced her slightly, “ Shaeeah? Is that nice?” She grumbled and looked down, “No...” “Then what do you say?” The girl grumbled again and mumbled, “Sorry sir.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “You’re right beards are weird, they’re itchy.” Which earned Obi-Wan a huge smile. “I’m Jek!” “Yes good to meet you too Jek. I’m Obi-Wan.” Cut put the two children down, and they ran towards another man, climbing on him. Obi-Wan looked up to meet the man, who he almost didn’t recognize out of uniform. “General Kenobi Sir.”

“You’re a sight for sore eyes Rex.”

 

A young Twi’lek woman popped her head into the living area, “What iz eet with you? Bringing straggly men like little lost puppies eh?” Cut laughed, making a shrug with his shoulders, “Eh, I can’t help it. Obi-Wan this is my wife Suu.” Suu walked out of the kitchen and shook hands with Obi-Wan, “Charmed.” Suu cocked her head, “I’m sure. A jedi in the wastes, ha.” She gave a kiss to her husband, and put her hand on her hip and looked over, “Well you all may stay for dinner. I’m already feeding a small army.” She turned back on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. The two children then looked back over to Obi-Wan, “A jedi! For real!” Jek spoke up first, “Are you going to stay with us too, like uncle Rex?”

Obi-Wan turned to rex, “Uncle?”

Rex just shrugged. “Just for the night, I have to talk with Rex here.”

Cut took the hint and scooped up his kids, “Let’s go bother mom okay.”

 

Rex began, “Sir-”

Obi-Wan silence him, “I’m not here to judge you, after all that’s happened. I know you, and I know what happened with Fives, with Tup.”

Rex motioned to sit down, and took a seat. “Did they say they found chips, in all our heads?” He motioned to a recent scar on his head. Obi-Wan nodded, :Yes Shaak’ti said they were inhibitor chips to lessen tendencies of aggression.”

Rex pounded his fist on his knee, “Except that’s a lie. They’re something else, they don’t inhibit, they control!”

Obi-Wan put his hand over his mouth, then let Rex speak.

“I thought Fives was just incoherent. But I know Fives, I knew there had to be something. So I went to Kamino.”

“I claimed I was feeling fatigued. Found a clone I trusted, Booker, had him take a brain scan of me. Swore him to secrecy.”

“You found the chip?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow

‘Damn right I found it.”  
“What did you do?”

“I removed the damn thing. I’m a good soldier, I follow orders, but I don’t order them against my will.”

“What happened after that?”

“I had a droid scan it, claimed it was separatist property.”

Obi-Wan’s brow raised, “Interesting.”

“It gets weirder. They found a list of instructions and orders on it.”

“Orders?”

“No matter our feelings, some voice activating an order would force us to comply. That’s what happened with Tup, his bio chip was activated to execute an order to kill a jedi.”

Obi-Wan leaned back, taking a deep breath. “Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself as a Sith. He had a Kaminoan communicator”

Rex’s eyes went wide, “Fives was right...he was right.”

“What made you desert your own men Rex? Why didn’t you bring this to Anakin, to me?”

 

Rex’s head drooped, his back hunched, “I couldn’t tell anyone, I couldn’t risk ending up like Fives. We’re loyal, we love the Republic, we’re raised to support it.”

“I’m not doubting your loyalty here Rex.”

“I know Sir, I know. After I removed the chip, I felt...free. Free from the mission.”

‘I don’t understand Rex.”

“All us clones are born with this dream, the mission that never ends. I don’t know how else to explain it. But now I’m free from it. I can’t go back Sir, I just can’t.”

“We’re not droids, we are men. We aren’t some tool to use by the Republic, a Sith or Jedi, not against our will.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “Rex, if what you’re saying is true, then all the clones, your men are in danger, they can still be used by anyone who knows the instructions. Who knows who else Palpatine had involved here.”

 

Rex squirmed slightly in his seat. When we had a mission here on Saleucami to root out left over Separatist camps, I knew I couldn’t stay. Kenobi, what do you think the Kaminoans, or the Senate would do if they knew that over 3 million clones could at any time if ordered to attack and kill everyone? Do you think they would do the ‘right thing’ and let us all live?”

Obi-Wan exhaled, “I don’t know Rex, I really don’t. But the right thing isn’t sitting here letting millions of clones be open to being used like this.”

‘Everything. Everything we’ve-I’ve fought for is a lie.”

 

Cut came from the back of the room, “Rex is no coward, he’d fight to his last breath to keep the Republic safe.”

“I agree, the question is...can the Republic be saved. Can it, can we come back from this?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

Everyone in the room was silent and looked down. After all that had transpired...no one knew what to do. Obi-Wan quickly lamented that Anakin wasn’t with him, he often cursed his emotional outbursts and anger, but he knew how to inspire, and he could use his quick thinking. Diplomacy wasn’t going to solve this betrayal that had happened to Rex. He was also worried about how much was hidden from him from the Order itself.

 

Cut spoke up, “We aren’t going to decide anything on an empty stomach. Wash up and eat. We can sleep on it.”

 

 


	9. Final Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin prepares for his final goodbye. He's going home.

Anakin opened his eyes to a setting sun, he had slept the whole day away, he rolled over in bed half expecting his wife to be in the bed with him. Sighing he rolled back over onto his back awash in an orange glow. He was still half asleep and had dreamt about his former Padawan. He could see her smile, her lekku bouncing when she fought. He always chided her about her form, but she was insistent that it worked. A smile crept up on Anakin’s face, he also thought about arriving at Naboo. He was giddy with excitement, he almost had forgotten he had planned on attending the funeral of the former members of the Jedi high council.

 

With that Anakin spun his legs over the bed and walked out to the veranda. Most of the furniture was already gone, and all of Padmé’s staff minus 3PO were gone. He stood akimbo, facing the setting sun, he combed his fingers through his hair. He walked back to the bedroom to get dressed, frowning he realized that other than his Jedi attire he had no other clothing. He didn’t feel comfortable sending 3PO out to buy him clothing, he decided to wear his robe. It felt slightly different, but he didn’t know how else to dress. He reminded himself that Jedi or not many people in the Outer Rim wore similar outfits, that no one else other than the council knew he was no longer a part of the order.

 

Dressed, Anakin decided to walk out to the lift. “Master Anakin!”

“Yes 3PO?”

“Are you leaving? I don’t wish to be forgotten here.”

“I could never forget you, I’ll be back, and then you’ll come with me to Naboo.”

“Oh excellent. I don’t wish to be a bother,”

Anakin sighed, “You aren’t a bother, just...you know.”

3PO stood lightly back, bowed and saw Anakin out the door.

 

Anakin got into his ship parked nearby on the ground and flew towards the Temple. He wasn’t ready or prepared to see more of his brethren cremated, but he felt it was the right thing to do. Taking a deep breath he got into his ship, “R2, let’s go.”

 

Night had already fallen on the sector, and the Temple was already light up. Anakin hadn’t truly seen the magnificence of the Temple, not since he saw it as a boy. But tonight, he truly saw the Temple, it was overwhelming. Anakin felt a great sorrow inside of his chest, not wishing to think about his choice, he focused on piloting his ship down towards the Temple grounds. “Okay R2, let’s just get this over with. You stay with the ship.” R2 made a series of beeps. “I know, I won’t be too long this time.” R2 made a sad sounding woo sound. Anakin was convinced droids had emotions but that had often gotten him a few weird glances from the other Jedi. He shrugged and walked towards the Temple.

 

The Jedi Council Guards didn’t even give Anakin a second glance, moving past them he walked down to the lower levels where he imagined the funerary rites for Masters Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar. I hope I didn’t miss it, Anakin thought to himself. Instead he heard chanting, so he followed the sound. “Skywalker, made it, you have.” Yoda hobbled on his cane over towards Anakin. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room turn to look at him. “Focus not, on the room around you.”

“I’m sorry Master Yoda, I don’t know if I should be here at all.”

“Hmm, did you not care about these Masters, hmm?”

“Of course I care Master, I-”

“Then sit, hmm!”

Anakin smirked and knew better than to argue with Master Yoda, he was saddened slightly to see just how frail he was looking now. The Clone Wars were not kind to the Jedi, and Yoda seemed to have taken the brunt of the emotional toll. Anakin sat on a stone bar, next to Master Plo Koon, who nodded his head. Master Yoda behind him, sat next to Anakin.

 

There he could see Masters Tiin, Fisto, and Kolar revealed on top of three pyres. The Jedi behind had stopped chanting and bearing torches and oil walked out to the front. They anointed the bodies in oil. and set the pyre alight. The confusion and sorrow Anakin felt reminded him of Qui Gon Jinn’s funeral, after just losing him and his mother, and finding out Padmé was actually the Queen of Naboo. The fire flickering was so bright Anakin had to close his eyes, allowing a single tear down his cheek. He let himself one tear. He could feel the warmth of the fire on his face, it was almost too hot. It’s all so real now. The Jedi silently watched as the Masters burned, until the fire burnt out to embers.

 

Anakin turned to exit after the fire had burned out when he felt a slight tug at his robe. Master Yoda motioned to Anakin to follow him, “Come, follow me you must, Skywalker.” Yoda climbed into a small hovering disk and led Anakin up the stairs to a small quiet room. Yoda made his way to a seat and waved to light the room.

“Master Yoda, what is it?”

Yoda closed his eyes, “All around us, the force is.”

Anakin blew a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, “Yes Master, I know all this.”

“Hmm? Do you. Tell me, never ignored the force have you?”

Anakin thought of his own hubris, often ignoring the spiritual at the disadvantage of brute force. “Okay Master, tell me, why bring me here?”

“Spoke to you Qui Gon Jinn did.”

 

Anakin took a seat next to Yoda, “Yes, he spoke to me about my destiny, about my path.”

“But Yoda, how is it all possible? I thought that when you die your spirit loses all connection to its former self?”

“A learned man, Qui Gon was. Contains 1000s of old Jedi teachings, the datacrons do, many lost forever.”

“Are you saying Qui Gon found them? He found the secret to retaining one’s spirit after death?”

Yoda closed his eyes again, thinking on it, “Immortality, similar yes. Unfinished Qui Gon was.”

“Unfinished...what do you mean?”

“Spoke to me again, Qui Gon did. Claims to have found how to retain one’s form.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe it. He dug his heels into the floor, thinking of the talk he had with Palpatine in the Opera hall.

 

Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.

 

Anakin swallowed, “the Chancellor- Palpatine spoke to me at the Coruscant-Galaxies Opera House, he mentioned that Darth Plagueis could use the force to create life, keep people from dying.”

Yoda made a subtle grimace, “Escape from death, no man is.” He stretched his legs, “Retaining form in the force, ultimate goal of the Sith. Yet they can never attain it.”

“Why would the Sith want to retain themselves after death?”

“Continue to influence, their dark deeds throughout history they would.”. Yoda wiggled his ears slightly, “Release of self, compassion, not greed,” Yoda cleared his throat, “Love. Answer to the darkness, love is.”

Anakin looked over Yoda out towards the darkness outside to the grounds, “So it is possible to...live forever in a way.”

Shifting slightly in his chair, Anakin asked again, “Where is Obi-Wan?”

Yoda shifted his weight, “Your former Captain Rex, sent to track him down he was”

“Rex? Why, what happened? Is he okay?” Anakin’s mind raced, Why didn’t I know, why was I not aware of my own regiment.

“Know much I do not. Must ask Obi-Wan, when he returns.”

Anakin sunk into his chair, “Why did he leave without telling me.”

“Not wanting to bother you. He did, concerned he was.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, but he knew Master Yoda was right. Anakin slumped back into the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

“Regret do you? Leaving the Jedi Order?”

“No, maybe. I just know I have to.”

“Leave the Order you may, always a Jedi you will be.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, he stood up to bow, remembering he had somewhere to be, “Master Yoda, I should leave now. I will always appreciate everything you have ever taught me, but it’s time I go out on my own now.”

Yoda gave Anakin a very serious look, and grabbed his sleeve, “Remember the power of the dark side, seductive it is. Compassion, release of self, and love, Qui Gon told me. Secret of immortality he said.”

Anakin bowed, “I will remember. Thank you Master Yoda, may the force be with you.”

“Also with you Anakin Skywalker”

 

Anakin arranged a flight off Coruscant from a mechanic on the lower level of the city that owed Anakin a favour. “I shall miss Coruscant Master Anakin. Aren’t you?” C3PO asked Anakin as they stepped onto the shuttle. Anakin scanned the buildings, looking up to the sky, he could still just barely see Palpatine’s office from this location, the glass finally being replaced. “No, not at all.”

Anakin piloted the shuttle above the upper level and set off towards the stratosphere, squinting before activating the sunshields he could see that the sun was just rising over the Temple. He had never felt such a mixture of longing and liberation. He shifted his gaze to the abyss of space, and entered the Naboo Sector. R2 made a series of “woo” noises, Anakin recognized the tone. “Yes, we’re going back to Naboo.” It had been too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Obi-Wan learn they are being tracked and leave Saleucami, can't call the Republic, they instead call an old acquaintance for help.

“We certainly can’t stay here.” Rex rubbed his brow, his shoulders were visibly hunched over at the prospect.

Sighing Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement. Kicking at the dust in front of the Lawquane farm, there had been several track marks circling the homestead. “They’re tracking us, I can’t make out why they haven’t attacked up yet.”

“You mean tracking me Sir. I think I know why.”

After a short pause, Rex started, “The reason I left the 501st wasn’t just because of Fives. After I removed my chip, I think I must’ve triggered some sort of investigation.”

“I thought you were careful Rex?”

A humourless snigger emanated from Rex’s mouth, “Yeah, well I thought I was careful too.”

“General Skywalker got a message from Admiral Yularen saying that he had to leave immediately to attend a matter in another sector, or something. I couldn’t make it out.”

“Who replaced Anakin?”

“That’s the thing Sir, no one did.”

Obi-Wan made a puzzled look, “But that’s, hmm.”

“That’s what we all thought too, but we figured our army is stretched real thin, and the Jedi, even thinner. It was a simple job, find any remaining separatist holdouts and remove them.”

Rex bent down to grab a handful of sandy earth and rolled it around his hand and watched it fall through his fingers. “But something was wrong. I should have known, or if I were a Jedi, sense it.”

Obi Wan crossed his arms, and looked over at the horizon, There’s a lot of things we should have sensed Rex.

 

“It was sunset, we all decided to make camp. We hadn’t found any Seppies, so I got to sleep pretty quickly. But I kept hearing rustling so I grabbed my blasters. I tell you, I’m lucky I did.”

Rex closed his eyes, Obi-Wan could sense that Rex was in great pain thinking about that night. “It was Jesse. He had a...dead look in his eyes. I can’t explain it. Damnit, the fact that MY men could be used against me.”

“Rex, what do you mean?”

“Someone, activated the biochip in Jesse’s head to attack me.”

Looking visibly stunned, Obi-Wan dropped his arms, his mouth agape, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. He had tried to slit my throat while I slept like a...like a.”

“Rex it wasn’t his fault.”

“I know Sir. It’s just...why did it have to be my own men?”

 

Rex sat on the ground, staring at the sky. “I guess then they’ve sent someone else to finish the job. I couldn’t kill Jesse, I couldn’t. I ran, I just ran away, like a coward.”

Obi-Wan knelt down on his knees and turned Rex to face him, “You are not a coward Rex. A coward wouldn’t have accepted the risk to free yourself, and a coward wouldn’t have refused to harm his comrade if he didn’t have to.”

“What I don’t understand, is if Palpatine, Dooku and Grievous are dead, who is ordering these men to track you Rex?”

Rex shook his head, “I don’t know Sir.”

 

“Come on, let’s go in.” Obi-Wan gestured to the door.

 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Cut asked as he handed over a small bundle of wrapped food from the kitchen. Rex sighed and picked up a rucksack, “I really don’t want to put you all in danger, again” Jek and Shaeeah ran from the kitchen into Rex’s arms. “Are you leaving us now?” Jeg asked. “Yep, I got an important mission now.” Shaeeah frowned, “Are you leaving for...forever?” Rex looked into her eyes, “Not forever, but a long time.” Rex put down the two children, and arched his back. “Ready Sir?”

Obi Wan nodded, “Thank you both for your hospitality, it was greatly appreciated”

“Anything for friends of mine, right Suu?”

“Right,” Suu walked to hug Rex, “take care of yourself Rex, don’t trust anyone.”

“Thanks Suu,”

“And Obi-Wan?”

“Yes?”

Suu looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes with one hand on her waist, “Things are going to get worse before they get better, be prepared”

Cut grabbed Rex’s arm before he turned to leave, “We may not be part of the same legion, but we’re brothers me and you. If you ever need me, I have your back.”

“I know.” Rex closed his eyes before exhaling, “I know you do. But I can’t put your wife and kids in harm's way.”

Cut smiled with a deep sadness and saw the two off on their way.

 

Obi-Wan waved goodbye to the homestead, and headed off towards town. “R4, I need you to contact a friend.”

Obi-Wan looked at Rex, “Contact Hondo”

“Sir?”

“Well we can’t contact the Republic fleet now can we?”

A nervous look was shared between the both of them, as they set off on the hoverbike.

 

It was a short trip on the hoverbike to Obi-Wan’s Eta2. Rex was still skeptical, “Hondo Sir?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I’m sure Hondo would find all this terribly funny, but we need a way off this planet and without alerting the Republic. We don’t know who could possibly still be behind all this.”

“Agreed Sir, but Hondo?” Obi-Wan laughed and put his hand on his hip, “I know, but he’s all we got right now.”

 

As if on cue, a Corona-class armed frigate appeared in the distance, and Hondo appeared through the Eta-2’s communicator, hands on his waist, he moved to move his goggled off his eyes, “Obi-Wan Kenobi! What a surprise. You know what I said to myself this morning?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “No, what did you think this morning.”

“Ah ha! I haven’t seen my Jedi friends in so long and now! Here you are.” His eyes scanned the area, “Where is your friend, Skywalker?

“Couldn’t make it.”

“Aaah, that’s too bad.”

“Indeed, Hondo, we need a lift and we need it to stay quiet.”

Hondo put his weight on one leg, and cocked his head slightly, “Oh...what is this? You? You in trouble now Kenobi?”

“Something like that” waving the thought.

Hondo put his hands behind his back and rolled onto his tip toes, “very well, you owe me Kenobi.”

“Agreed”

 

The frigate let down its landing ramp, and on the top was Hondo, standing akimbo. He shouted down to Obi-Wan, “Hondo’s come to save the great General Kenobi!” Obi-Wan mumbled something inaudible under his breath that Rex almost caught, “Sir?”

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan replied, “Forget it Rex, our ride is here.”

 

After putting the Eta 2 in the cargo hold of the frigate, Obi-Wan turned to Hondo. “I do appreciate this Hondo, you’ll get your reward when we land.” Hondo guffawed and loudly slapped Obi-Wan on the back, “Anything for friends right Kenobi? Who’s the sour face? Aah, you’re a clone. I should have known, the similarity is uncanny.”

Rex clenched his teeth, “Rex, my name is Rex.”

“Of course you are, Rex.”

Obi-Wan gestured to the doorway, and let Hondo lead them out of the hold into the command area. “So tell me Kenobi, why the secrecy. Tell your old friend Hondo.”

Obi-Wan thought of many deceptions he could tell Hondo that could be true from a certain point of view. But instead he thought on it, and decided to take a page out of Count Dooku’s book and simply tell Hondo the truth.

“Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine was a Sith lord who had corrupted the senate, who I believe was behind the creation of the Clones, and installed biochips in order to control them against their will. Rex here removed his and we believe has been targeted for assassination by someone who must have worked for Palpatine.”

Hondo’s eyes widened, “So...busy then?”

“From a certain point of view, yes.”

“So...about that Sith...Lord?”

 

Hondo took a seat at a circular table. Both Obi-Wan and Rex took note that Hondo’s crew was giving them a wide berth, whispering amongst themselves. Hondo gestured for them to sit, which they did, and he snapped his fingers, “What does it take to get some service around here?” Quickly a Weequay woman came by with a tray with cups and some sort of wine. “Drink?”

Obi-Wan and Rex shared a glance, Hondo spoke again, “No hard feelings that I tried to poison you last time right?” Obi-Wan and Rex both rolled their eyes in unison and downed their cups of wine in a single gulp. “Ahh, there you go” Hondo replied. Rex kept looking around the room at the Weequay crew, “They aren’t used to seeing Jango’s old face walking around, you see.” Hondo said to Rex. “I’m not really used to it myself. He and I were, friends.” Hondo turned in his seat towards Obi-Wan, “Things are going to get bad my friend. I can feel it, my crew can feel it. I’m sure you can to. I know you and I have had our differences...”

“Like when you boarded a ship of Jedi Younglings and attempted to steal their Kyber crystals and kidnapped Ahsoka?”

Hondo gave his ubiquitous laugh, “Yes, you know how it is. One day you’re friends, the next,” his voice became deeper and almost sad, “the next, you’re not.”

Rubbing his forehead, “Where is Ahsoka, I haven’t seen her in a long time”

Obi-Wan paused, and reflected on how to answer, “She...left the order.”

Hondo nodded his head, “That’s too bad, too bad. She...had spirit.”

“Yeah, yeah she did.”

 

Obi-Wan stood up, his head slightly dizzy with drink. “I need, to lie down.” Hondo gestured to a pod just off to port where he could close the door and sleep. “Sleep Kenobi, you’ll need it.”

Obi-Wan laid his head down to rest his eyes, being more tired than he believed he quickly slumbered. His mind drifted off to a darker place, filled with colours of the setting sun, oranges, and reds. He began to become restless and in his dreams he heard sounds of fighting, and could smell a repugnant smell of sulphur. Obi-Wan grimaced in his sleep and slowly the sounds became clearer.

 

_You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness._

_I hate you!_

_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you._

  
Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open, his hair wet with sweat. Unsure of how long he had fallen asleep he raced out of the room. He needed to get planetside as soon as possible. He just had a bad feeling, and he couldn’t shake it.


	11. The Right Choice

Anakin watched as Padmé's chest went up and down with the rhythm of her sleeping. She was so tired lately and it worried him. Any time she looked at him he smiled, but inside he wasn't sure.  _Did I make the right choice? Did I doom her to death?_ He moved to her bedside, sat down and kissed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ears, and then turned to his droid, "R2, keep an eye on her okay?" The droid chirped in acknowledgment.

Anakin arrived only a few days after Padmé, they had decided to stay at the lake house in Naboo, like she always wanted. Anakin was prepared for an awkward conversation with Ruwee and Jobal about the pregnancy, or the marriage, but there never was, they simply acknowledged it and welcomed him into their home and their family. He told Padmé that he decided to leave the order, that never could he be separate from her. Anakin remarked on how sad she looked at the news, but she understood that there was no perfect choice, but at least they didn't have to hide anymore. Anakin had taken to wearing his wedding band in public, and he looked down at his hand. He was more happy than he had ever been, and it would be any day now until he would be welcoming his own family into the world. They still hadn't discussed names, and Padmé didn't want to know the sex of the child yet. "I want it to be a surprise Ani!" she often remarked. Anakin suspected she was carrying a son, and he mused on calling him after his former master Qui-Gon.

He made himself a cup of caf not wishing to bother Padmé's many handmaidens that he never really wanted to admit that he couldn't really tell them all apart. Sitting at a table near a large open balcony he mused how quickly he had settled into domesticity. The air was warm, and perfumed most unlike the fragrance of Coruscant which always smelled unnatural to Anakin. A few children's toys were in the corner of the kitchen, given to the Naberrie family as gifts as soon as people found their favourite senator was expecting. Everyone loved Padmé, and she loved her people. Anakin walked over to pick up a stuffed Shaak, it was fuzzy and plump. Anakin smiled and moved the plushed animal to his face and rubbed it slightly over his cheek, remembering when Padmé and him first came to Naboo together. "I remember when Padmé was born, Ruwee couldn't sleep all he did was drink caf and pace around." Anakin turned to greet Padmé's personal nurse, an older woman named Winama Typho. "I didn't see you there, I was just..."

"Pacing and drinking caf?"

Anakin let loose some laughter, "yeah, yeah I suppose I am."

She put her hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Padmé will be fine, trust me. She's stronger than you think"

"I think she's stronger than me, I don't know how she does it."

"Training, practice...I suppose she gets that from her mother."

Anakin looked down at the floor, and stared at his muddled reflection in the shining material in the floor. He took another sip from his cup and placed it on the counter, placing the stuffed shaak on the table. "I should go."

"Of course."

Anakin turned to walk out, but he turned around to face Winama, "Thanks, I needed this chat."

She turned her head, cradling it with her shoulder, her eyes giving a slight twinkle, "I know, you aren't the first father I've seen pacing around the kitchen."

Anakin gave a smile and a curt nod.

Anakin popped down to the ground floor of the house and put on an orange suit made of a sturdy fabric covered in oil stains. He had started his own business fixing up droids and ships and had become quite well known in the community for being able to fix anything. It was Padmé's idea, "You'll go stir crazy just staying here doing nothing. You can't go from being a Jedi Knight flying about the Outer Rim and Wild Space and then come to Varykino and do nothing." He knew she was right, but he insisted he had no marketable skills. He had to remember that Padmé knew him almost his entire life. He pinged his communicator for a final time to R2, "R2, I mean it, if anything happens to Padmé, contact me immediately." R2 chirped back, "Ok, or it's the garbage heap for you." Anakin mounted a speeder and head down the hill towards his garage.

He still wasn't used to the greenery of Naboo, it was such a shock from living on Tatooine to living on Coruscant for years. The greenery, and the sky went on forever, it was as lush and beautiful as Padmé, Anakin mused. He still hadn't been able to sleep lately, but now it was due to nerves of being a first time father, and not due to terrible dreams of Padmé dying. Anakin was starting to wonder why the nightmares stopped after he had killed Palpatine.  _Was he to blame for the nightmares?_   _Was that possible?_  Anakin squeezed the handles of his speeder, he could hear a teaching from Obi-Wan from when he was still a very young Padawan;  _let your anger go Anakin, it only betrays you_. Anakin kept his eyes on the garage ahead of him and parked his speeder and went inside. He waved his hand and the lighting activated revealing his small shop, and his latest project. A Firespray-class interceptor was in dire need of repair, and he was still waiting on a few replacement parts for the F-31 drive engines which should have arrived by now. Still, Anakin mused to himself, he could still fix the tractor beam projector and grabbed a hydrospanner.

Underneath the ship and was lost in thought fixing the interceptor and was underneath the ship, oil streaks on his face and in his hair, always happiest when he was fixing things that he didn't hear his communicator going off. Anakin fumbled and Dropped his hydrospanner and it skidded away from his grasp, rolling out from under the interceptor to grab it when someone he didn't hear enter bent down to pick it up. Before he had a chance to ask who it was the stranger replied, "Always can depend on finding you in a ship eh Skyguy."

 


	12. A Good Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight fluff, and with Alternate Universe comes change

Anakin got up from his hover-creeper, his mouth agape. _Was it a dream_. He rubbed his eyes, which just added more grease onto his face. Convinced it wasn't an hallucination he grinned from ear to ear, "How..."

"Did I find you? You forget I'm the best, besides who else would be so renowned for their droid repairing skills out in the Chommell sector?"

Anakin couldn't contain himself, he picked up his former Padawan and spun her around embracing her. "I thought...I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't know what to do, I-"

Ahsoka raised her hand, then pointed behind Anakin to a beeping communicator. "I think...someone needs you."

Anakin's eyes raised wide, "Oh no! I missed it. I gotta go, I gotta..."

Ahsoka put a hand on her waist, "Come on...Master, after you."

Anakin was in such a rush he forgot to turn off the lights, or clean up, but none of it mattered right now to him. _I have to make sure she's safe_. He mounted his speeder outside, and Ahsoka behind him. "R2, come in R2" The droid quickly chirped back, "We're on our way now, is she safe, is Padmé alright?" All he heard was screams coming from the communicator. Gripping the handles tighter he sped even faster back towards the house. He felt Ahsoka hold onto him even tighter, placing her face onto his back.

He didn't bother to lock in his speeder, and rushed towards the door and up the stairs following the screams of his wife. Winama walked out of the bedroom door, her eyes met with Anakin's. "She's alright, but-"

"But what! Tell me now, what is wrong."

Ahsoka held Anakin's hand, "Anakin."

Anakin bit his tongue, and attempted to soothe his anger, taking a deeper breath, "I heard screaming over the communicator I came as soon as I could."

Winama wiped her hands on an apron, "I take it this is your first experience with this sort of thing. Padmé is alright, it's just we've hit a complication."

"One of the babies is breech,"

Anakin furled his brow, "Breech? Wait, babies? Plural? More than one?"

Winama began to gesture, then decided against it, "The baby wants to come out the wrong way, now this would be easier if we were in a medical facility"

Anakin took a step towards the door, Winama blocking his path, "Then we have to go, NOW!"

Winama shook her head, "There's no time now, it's fine, I've delivered my share of breech births and we have a EW-3 droid, and state of the art implements. Anakin, please calm yourself and support her now."

Ahsoka could feel her former master shake, she had never seen him so afraid in all the years she had trained under him. "Anakin, it's okay to be afraid." He gripped her hand harder, and he opened the door.

Padmé's hair was slicked back with sweat, Anakin remarked to himself that she looked just like the nightmares, except she didn't look afraid. He took a seat next to the bed, Ahsoka standing next to him. Padmé was clearly in pain, and breathing in quickly, "why haven't they given you anything for the pain?" She shook her head, "it all came on too fast, and besides I didn't want it that way. I wanted to have our children here at home, just like my mother, and-" Padmé gulped some air, moaning, "her mother." Padmé reached out, and took Anakin's hand, "I love you, and you," she looked at Ahsoka, "I'm so glad you're here today with us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Winama came back into the room, holding a tray of instruments that Anakin didn't recognize. "Your parents are here, downstairs. Do you want them in here or should I keep them downstairs for now?"

Padmé waved her arms, "Please keep them downstairs, it's already too crowded in here."

Winama nodded her head, "as I suspected, okay are you ready? This is going to be uncomfortable" Padmé nodded.

The EW-3 droid made some noises, and went to work with Winama. Anakin raised his brow and kept at eye on her. He couldn't tell what she was doing, Padmé's screams increased, causing his heart to race. "You know Ani, we never did discuss names." Padmé said in between breaths. Anakin laughed, "You're right, we never did. I don't even know if we're going to have boys or girls." Padmé smiled, "it's a surprise." Winama looked up at the two, "I think I got it, Padmé...I want you to push now okay?" Padmé nodded and did as she was instructed. Anakin felt more lost than he did as a child his first day on Coruscant, he was both amazed and impressed with his wife, and wiped her brow, cradling her cheek. "We have a boy."

Anakin grinned and looked back to his wife, "I knew we'd have a boy, I knew it." The EW-3 droid made a few babbling noises to the baby, and cradled it. Handing the infant to Anakin, he scooped him up and looked at his new baby, his little fingers quickly grasping on to his hair. "Aww he's so cute, looks just like you Master, err Anakin" "Yeah, yeah he is cute." Anakin kissed his smooth head, and smelled him," _He's mine, no harm will ever come to this child for as long as I live. I swear it._

"Let me see him," Anakin handed his son to Padmé, who cradled the boy. She began to cry, "Oh he's so beautiful." Winama looked up once more, "This one should be much easier, seems this one wants to get in on the action as soon as possible." "Okay, once more Padmé." Again a cacophony of sounds of pain continued, although much shorter than last time. There was screaming, of a different sort shortly after. "A girl, you have a girl." Anakin turned and hugged Ahsoka, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Well, don't just stand there, meet your new daughter." The EW-3 droid cleaned off the baby girl and Anakin's eyes met his daughter's. Even right then Anakin remarked that her eyes looked just like Padmé's. "Hi, nice to meet you." He kissed her forehead as well, and sat down next to Padmé, showing her the new baby girl as well.

"Well guys, you can't call them baby 1 and baby 2" Ahsoka chimed in. Padmé and Anakin both laughed, and looked at each other. "I thought, maybe...we could name the boy after...Qui-Gon. If you didn't mind."

Padmé smiled, "Yes," she looked at her son, "I think that's a good name" "I agree, I never met him. But he was a great man." Padmé handed Qui-Gon to Ahsoka, "Hi little guy, I'm Ahsoka Tano...and you're the cutest guy in the whole sector."

Padmé's eyes drifted to her daughter in Anakin's arms. "Ani, I thought we should name our daughter after your mother." Anakin looked up at his wife, "Really? You think so?" She pursed her lips, and nodded, "Yes, with you here with me, I see that now. Now she's always with us, with you." Anakin gently butted his head against Shmi's tiny head, then looked straight into his daughter's eyes, "You're named after the most gentle, caring woman I've ever known in my life, my mother. You'll always be my little angel" Ahsoka gave Qui-Gon back to Padmé, "I'm going to give your parents the good news, I think you two, especially Padmé needs some rest." Winama agreed and they both went downstairs. Anakin looked over at Padmé, already fast asleep holding Qui-Gon, _she's alright, she's safe._ Anakin wanted to be angry at Palpatine's deception, and what he had almost done, but he looked down at baby Shmi and smiled instead.

The EW-3 droid finished its business and floated out the door, giving the new parents their much needed privacy. Anakin placed Shmi in her cradle and took off his orange jumpsuit and boots, picking him his child again he cradled her and fell asleep in his chair next to Padmé and the sounds of laughter downstairs.


	13. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Obi-Wan gets himself involved in an conspiracy

### Back with Obi-Wan who finds some horrible news, poor Obi...he life has just been on a downward spiral ever since he was a Padawan. ###

The nearest planet that Obi-Wan could think to land on without attracting too much attention was Mandalore. Obi-Wan grimaced visibly when Hondo mentioned landing there, Hondo was smart enough not to ask what it was that caused him pain. It had only been a few short months since he had been on the planet, Hondo claimed he had some business with the Pyke syndicate that was still active on the planet since Maul and Opress' landing. Not wanting to accompany him while dealing with those types, they quickly parted ways, and neither Hondo or Obi-Wan were much for goodbyes.

Obi-Wan remarked how different Mandalore was already, marked by war, its neutrality all but erased. Under the iron foot of General Grievous the ragtag government lead by the remains of Death Watch had dissolved, with it, Obi-Wan supposed, Darth Maul. No one had seen or heard from Maul since then, and he had to assume he had been defeated. Obi-Wan didn't wish to be here much longer, lest the ghosts came to haunt him. Rex trailed behind him wearing a cloak to hide his face, Obi-Wan found a quiet spot in an alleyway and decided to contact the council.

"Mace, I am currently on Mandalore. I need to speak with the council urgently."

Mace turned on his communicator allowing Obi-Wan to see his form, "I'm afraid that isn't possible right now."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, finding it interesting, "I have some urgent news."

"I'm sure you do Obi, tell me have you found Captain Rex?"

Obi-Wan looked over at Rex, keeping a lookout, Obi-Wan thought about telling the truth, "Sorry, he's evaded my search. I fear he's dead." Mace looked relieved, "That is good news, Obi-Wan. I'm afraid things are not well here on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan squinted his gaze, unsure of how to read Mace, "What do you mean?"

"Admiral Tarkin has taken it upon himself, along with several others to lead an investigation into the death of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Obi-Wan coughed out of surprise, "Well, we could always tell the truth Mace. He was a dark lord of the Sith."

Mace looked down, and switched his weight onto another leg, "I don't agree. The military and the senate won't believe us."

"So what do you propose then?"

"We take control of the senate."

If Obi-Wan were drinking from a cup he would have spat all over the communicator. "What? That's insane, Mace, what are you thinking."

Obi-Wan leaned on the wall, holding his head in his left hand, the communicator on the right. Anakin was right to be paranoid of the council, why didn't I sense it, especially after... Obi-Wan thought of the attempted assassination of Count Dooku. He thought it appalling then, just how much further was the order willing to fall to use someone like Asajj Ventress and use her anger, her sadness to kill her former master. And against her will. It was the order who refused to trust Ahsoka, it was the order that covered up its own misdeeds. The senate may have been controlled by a Sith, but it was the Jedi who were blind to it.

"Obi-Wan. Are you still there."

"Yes Mace, I am still here. You know this plan of yours, the Council will never agree, not Master Yoda. Not Anakin."

"Anakin is gone, and I don't have to follow Master Yoda to do what is right Kenobi."

All those who gain power are afraid to lose it.

He hadn't thought of that early teaching in years. He couldn't understand what he was hearing, Mace Windu speaking of a coup? And, Anakin gone? Gone where? "Mace, what do you mean Anakin is gone? Has he been sent somewhere?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that yet. He left the order, we don't know where he's gone."

So he made his decision. Obi-Wan's face frowned, he understood the decision, but he couldn't help be saddened that he was gone. I know where he would be. Obi-Wan straightened himself out, "Mace I am coming to Coruscant in an unmarked cruiser, please don't make any moves until we can speak. Together. To the council. Please Mace." Obi-Wan stressed each syllable, making sure there could be no misinterpretation

Mace nodded, and closed his eyes, "Of course old friend."

He clicked off the communicator, "Rex, let's go."

"Yes Sir."

"You're not going to like this, but we need to get to Coruscant. Something terrible is brewing, very terrible."

"I have a bad feeling about this Sir."

Obi-Wan haggled with an old woman for about an hour on a price to fly to Coruscant. "Fly to Republic worlds? 25,000 credits!" Obi-Wan laughed at the ridiculousness, he could have used to force to get on the ship for free, but he thought against that. Finally Obi-Wan got her to lower her price to the more reasonable 5000 credits in exchange for Obi-Wan's packed lunch and a great deal of arguing. The hustle and bustle around Obi-Wan was almost deafening, and food it seemed was no longer ample on Mandalore. Mandalore will survive, we always survive. Those were the last words from Bo-Katan Kryze, and they were appropriate here Obi-Wan thought. They would survive, he reminded himself. Rex and Obi-Wan boarded onto their cruiser, waving to the old woman who let her guard down finally and smiled waving back, revealing a small feline creature who popped out of her tunic to eat some of her lunch. Turning back into his seat, Rex asked, "Sir, what is the news of Coruscant?"

"It's the Order, they've planned to overthrow the senate."

Rex cradled his head in his hands on his lap, and made a groaning noise.

With a heavy sigh Obi-Wan placed a hand onto Rex's shoulder, "I'm afraid it is, and I hope that we're in time to put an end to it."


	14. Brewing Storm

Obi-Wan squinted as the sunlight reflected off the spires of Coruscant, its dazzling beauty hiding the dark underbelly Obi-Wan knew all too well. He landed the small cruiser, lowering his head, flicking his cloak over his head,  not wanting to exit just yet, he turned to Rex, pausing before speaking,  “Rex, I want you to hide. I’ve told the council that you’re probably dead. I didn’t want them to know, not just yet, here,” Obi-Wan threw him a communicator, “take this, I will communicate with you when I’m ready to leave, and Rex?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Please stay safe.”

“Of course Sir”

 

There was only a small landing party, made mostly of crew and security. No one gave Obi-Wan or Rex much attention. Not wishing to draw any attention the two quickly parted ways, and Obi-Wan headed towards the Galactic Alliance Navy Command Complex. The building was much different from the opulence of the usual Coruscanti type, this was grey, made with sharp angular points and oppressive. Shrugging it off, Obi-Wan walked past several clones and droids and entered the building. He stopped to speak to a Tholothian guard who was looking him up and down, “I wish to speak with Admiral Tarkin.”

“Uh...yes, yes of course.” The Tholothian blinked several times before jumping slightly and walking as quickly as his body would let him, running down the hall to find the Admiral, Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked around, noting the spotlessness of the floors. When he looked back up he could see him, his face was even more gaunt than it had been during the daring rescue from the Citadel, and his hair already streaked with grey.

Admiral Tarkin stood in front of Obi-Wan, and Obi let down his hood. Chewing on his cheek ever so slightly he let the Admiral have the first word.

“General Kenobi, how...interesting of you to visit us.”

Obi-Wan ignored the tone of Tarkin’s voice, which he assumed meant to catch him off balance, “I have been mostly off world, but I hear concerning news.”

Tarkin’s nostrils flared slightly, and he brought his arms behind him, “As I understand it your Order took it upon themselves to accuse the Chancellor of sedition. Instead of facing trial, General Windu murdered him. What do you have to say to that?”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “I was unfortunately unaware of the events as they transpired, but I do know that Palpatine was uncovered by Skywalker as a dark lord of the Sith, and that he was too dangerous to be left alive.”

Tarkin seemed surprised, and placed his left leg slightly behind himself, “General Skywalker? Where is he now?”

Obi-Wan swallowed, and shook his head, “I’m afraid he’s left the...he’s gone, and I am unsure where”

“How unfortunate. But...if you say is true, I can understand what happened. Kenobi if I may say.”

“Of course.”

 

“I am not an evil man. However the rule of law must stand, and I will continue my investigation, with...or without the approval of your Order.” Obi-Wan noted that he enunciated every word in his statement more than usual.

“I was afraid of that. I’m afraid my order is...divided on how to handle this.” 

 

“I realize that it is hardly the Republic's way to answer violence with violence. I however will do whatever it takes to uncover the truth.” Tarkin flattened his voice to Obi-Wan.

“I understand, you must do what you feel is right. Let me try to speak to the council, see if I can...negotiate some sort of an agreement. They feel attacked that the Republic does not trust them, especially after Palpatine had killed three from our High Council.”

Tarkin nodded, accepted a datapad from his assistant, and left without saying a word.

 

Obi-Wan didn’t tell Tarkin about Mace’s plan to control the senate, not without starting a whole new war. They were still fighting the Separatists, and with or without the Separatist droid armies, they were still a threat to Galactic peace. He sped as quickly as he could back to his makeshift ship and flew towards the Temple.  _ Please let peace rule Mace. _ Obi-Wan repeated in his mind.

 

Obi-Wan raced past Jedi, and Padawan, and guards and face after face trying to walk as fast as possible reaching the Council room. He could hear arguing, but it was muffled behind the heavy door. Obi-Wan opened it with a bit of a push and the room was hushed in an uneasy silence. “Kenobi.” Came the words from Mace Windu’s seat. Obi-Wan made an awkward cough into a fist, and looked around for Master Yoda, then to Master Windu, “Where is Master Yoda?”

 

Mace stood up from his seat and straightened his robes, Obi-Wan remarked just how tired he seemed. “Mace, where is Master Yoda? We must discuss...discuss this idea you have. It’s just too much!” Mace brought a shaky hand to his face, then quickly patted his cheek, “Master Yoda is...not feeling well. He’s fatigued, drained. We’re not sure what’s wrong.”

 

Obi-Wan moved towards Mace, “Well we must see him now.”

“No!” Mace moved his hand to look at his old friend, “No, we can’t bother him now, not now.”

“I know what has to be done, for peace and security in the galaxy, we’ve all been blind to it this whole time Obi-Wan.”

“No, that’s not true Mace. We’re not warriors, and we’re not politicians. We need to let democracy rule.”

 

The other Jedi masters in the room began looking amongst themselves, with worrying glances. Obi-Wan could feel the unease in the room, it felt like a tropical storm off Felucia. Mace looking almost defeated slumps back down in his chair. Obi-Wan couldn’t place it, but something else was bothering Mace, he could almost sense it.

 

“Obi-Wan, with Master Yoda now indisposed I need to know where you stand with me.”

Obi-Wan stood and looked around the room, trying to judge the reactions of his co-masters. Their faces were worn, he couldn’t read the emotions, “Mace, you know I cannot do that. We are Jedi, we stand for democracy, the Republic we cannot simply abandon that. You know I am right, this is not the time not after all we have been through together.”

 

Mace’s head rolled slightly to the right and he began to speak,“with the Separatists now on the run, and the Trade federation missing we can now guarantee peace in the galaxy Obi-Wan. We can cut through the bureaucracy! Destroy the cult of greed, the dark side has clouded our vision for too long. Now I can finally see clearly, why can you not see it too?”

 

Obi-Wan noted just how tired Mace looked, his eyes bloodshot.  _ What in the force had happened while I was away _ . Obi-Wan thought to himself. Changing his stance he mustered an authoritative voice “I have heard similar words before, from Count Dooku. I didn’t agree then, and I do not agree now.”

Mace stood up, his mouth opened but instead of a voice coming out it was his former padawan Depa Billaba who tugged his robe slightly. Obi-Wan took notice that he looked down at her and cleared his throat instead.  _ What was going on here _ . “You are right Obi-Wan,” Mace noded slightly, “this is not the time. Let us...speak of this another time. We are all very tired.”

 

“Of course my old friend.” Obi-Wan bowed to the council and left the chamber far more confused than he was a few hours ago. Wanting to get to the bottom of it all Obi-Wan placed a small bug on the wall before he closed the door. Something was going on, and he was going to find out.


	15. A disturbance

He was tired, more tired than the months he spent away from Coruscant in the Outer Rim during the War. It was a good tired Anakin decided, watching his twins sleep, finally. Qui-Gon was finicky, like he always had to be awake convinced he would miss something, his daughter Shmi was already inquisitive, at only a week old. He could feel them through the force, the raw feelings and thoughts of an infant, he smiled. He caressed the foreheads of his twins while they slept, and stifled a yawn. He didn’t even see Ahsoka standing in the doorway, “Scared me there Snips.”

“Hey, I thought you were going to stop calling me that,” Ahsoka said softly with a grin.

Anakin shrugged, “I’ll only stop when it stops bothering you so much”

“You taking care of babies, never thought I’d see the day.”

“Hey I’m full of surprises”

Anakin stretched, and yawned again, “I am so tired.”

Ahsoka nodded, “Yeah I figured you would be, I think the entire planet is tired with the pipes those two have.”

The two laughed softly, “Hey let’s not bother them eh”

 

Anakin stepped past Ahsoka to head towards the bedroom, when she lightly grabbed his robe, “Anakin there’s something I wanted to talk to you about, why I came to find you.” Anakin noted a change in her voice, it was deeper, and flecked with sadness. “Of course, I always have time for you,” Anakin looked over Ahsoka to the bedroom where Padme was sleeping, the bed covered in datapads. Anakin put a finger over his mouth to gesture for silence and closed the nursery door and the bedroom and motioned to follow and led Ahsoka downstairs to Padme’s office which was now filled with stacked books, political datapads, and gifts from her former constituents. 

 

“Take a seat, tell me what do you want to talk about?” Ahsoka sat, and leaned back her and let out a deep sigh, “After I left the order...I was lost.” Ahsoka closed her eyes, and Anakin felt a deep pang of grief, Ahsoka’s voice reflected a similar pain, “I didn’t know what to do, where to go...what my path was. So I decided to focus on my weaknesses, I meditated on the force for a long time. I let the force guide me, to see where my path led.”

 

Anakin took a seat next to Ahsoka, and nodded, “and it led you here?” Ahsoka shook her head, “No, not at first. I began to see images, more like feelings. I felt great anger, it was like nothing I had ever felt before and it was surrounded by pain and death.”

Anakin leaned onto his knee, “You felt Palpatine? He was the Sith we were looking for.”

Again Ahsoka closed her eyes and shook her head, the words were hard pressed to come out, “No, what I saw...what I felt, was you Master.”

Anakin sat back into the chair, slumped and defeated and covered his face with his hands, “What did you see, tell me Ahsoka? What did you see?”

 

Ahsoka turned her head away from Anakin, “I saw you, but you were different. Your eyes were...not your own. It was hard to see anything, but I knew it was you and you had so much hatred. I saw Padme dying, all of us dying then...just black.”

“Just black?”

“I just saw blackness, and a sort of synthetic breathing...it was oppressive. I had to stop I knew I had to find you. To stop it, but I found you too late.”

Anakin turned around and touched his former Padawan’s face, “Ahsoka, look at me,”

Ahsoka turned her head to look at her former master, her eyes filled with tears, “Ahoka, you weren’t too late. Look, look where we are now, it’s okay.”

“I just can’t help but feel that this all, that this isn’t right, I know what I felt.”

“Well this is the way it is now, I dreamt about Padme dying in childbirth, she’s still alive now. The force is...always changing.” Anakin replied, slightly unsure of his own words

“I just knew I had to find you Master, I was so worried.”

Anakin stood up and motioned to take Ahsoka’s hand, and embraced. “I know, I never stopped worrying about you. It’s okay now.”

 

Anakin wasn’t fully convinced of his own words, his own padawan was now aware of the darkness he had kept underneath. It worried him, he knew what Ahsoka was talking about, the thin line he almost crossed in Palpatine’s office. The benefit of an embrace, was that it often hid the face. Anakin scrunched his eyes closed and stifled the thought. 

 

***

 

Obi-Wan’s mind was muddled with thoughts, now his home of many years was suddenly hostile and alien to him. It was no longer the tranquil and stable place it was when he was a padawan, but with a smirk he thought of what Qui-Gon might say to that thought. He never thought the Jedi Order was infallible as Obi-Wan once did.  He ended his meditation in the room he and Anakin once shared, his mind unfocused. He looked at the recording device, he could listen to what’s on it, Obi-Wan grabbed it and rolled it around in his palm. He was afraid of knowing for sure what could be on it, he didn’t want to believe that the order could do this, that Qui-Gon, that Dooku, that Anakin, that Asajj Ventress was right. That everything he had put his life’s work into, was a lie. 

 

Obi-Wan stood up, and pocketed the listening device, still unsure what to do with it and turned off the lights, and made his way down the dimly lit hallways towards the other sleeping quarters, hoping to speak and make some sense of things by speaking to Master Yoda, but strangely his room had two Jedi Shadow Guards posted at the door.

 

Exhaling in a mock confidence, Obi-Wan strode to the door, “Excuse me gentlemen, I must speak to Master Yoda.” The two shadow guards raised their sabers in a cross, blocking the door, “Sorry, there’s to be no visitors to the Master.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes in shock, “I’m sorry, I believe I misheard you?”

The shadow guards repeated again, Obi-Wan touched his chin, “Under whose authority?”

“We are not at liberty to --”

Obi-Wan interrupted, “To a High Council Member?”

The two shadow guards ignited their sabers, which Obi-Wan took as a sign that he was not about to get more answers here, not wishing to cause a scene, “Well then, I’ll take my leave.”

 

Walking away from the temple, Obi-Wan raised his hood. “Captain Rex, are you there?” he said into his communicator. “Yes General?”

“More disturbing news, meet me at Dexter’s diner in a quarter rotation.”

“Of course sir.”

 

Obi-Wan walked towards his ship, and made a call on his subspace comm. “Bail Organa, I fear that the corruption within our democracy have spread further than we thought. We need to talk. Meet me on Coruscant at our favourite diner in a quarter rotation.”


	16. The Oncoming Storm

Obi-Wan didn’t stop to look around, he immediately got into his ship docked down the lane and input coordinates into his new R4 droid. He picked Dex’s Diner, mostly because Obi-Wan knew the best way to hide was in a crowd, and he knew Dex would be more than happy to see him again.

 

The place was as boisterous as you could assume any location on Coruscant with music would be after dark. He waved a droid waitress over who’s metal covering had seen better days, and asked for a booth near the back with a plump seat. He sat in the corner of the booth, his eyes on the door, and asked for a cup of caf, and put up his hood.  _ How in the universe to I keep getting involved in these conspiracies? _ Obi-Wan mused to himself just how his old master Qui Gon would laugh at his Padawan getting in trouble with the High Counsel.

 

Seats came and went before he saw his first guest, he waved over Rex, who’s eyes immediately narrowed and looked around and sat down silently. “General, I can’t help but feeling that we’re heading into some serious trouble.”

Obi-Wan drank a gulp of now lukewarm caf, “You and me both,”

The two sat in near silence, waiting for their final guest, and Obi-Wan spotted his hovercar, coming in from the west. “Here’s our last guest”

“Bail Organa?” Rex looked at Obi-Wan, “are sure you can trust a senator?”

Obi-Wan waved his hand, “You seem to trust Senator Amidala,”

Rex sat back in the booth, “Only because General Skywalker seems to, he has good instincts about that. On people I mean.”

“Well, he’s a very good friend of her’s, and by extension us. And we need friends, especially in the senate.”

Rex nodded in agreement, and shifted in his seat to make room for one more.

 

Bail made an exasperated sound, “Just what in all nine Corellian Hells is happening Obi?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I am nearly as lost as you are.”

Obi-Wan put his cup down, and turned the handle away from him as he regaled all he knew from the beginning to Bail Organa, including the suspected imprisonment of Master Yoda, and the investigation being led by Admiral Tarkin. 

 

Bail’s eyes widened, “Are you certain about the Jedi Order?”

“and Yoda? Can you be sure? Can they even do that?”

Obi-Wan thought a moment before speaking, he put a hand into his pocket to retrieve his listening device. “I recorded the High Counsel, but haven’t been able to bring myself to listen.”

He placed the device on the table, “I don’t want to know...”

 

A droid waitress appeared at the table, which interrupted the meeting, “good evening, what can I get ‘fer ‘ya tonight gentlemen”

 

Obi-Wan didn’t much care for the casual language programming of this droid, but took the opportunity to order more caf. “Give me your strongest, cheapest drink, will ya?” an order came from Rex. He looked at both Bail and Obi-Wan, “I’m going to need it.”

“Nothing for me.” Bail added, “I’ve lost my appetite”

The droid made an odd  _ tut tut _ sound, and wheeled off, shouting something to the kitchen.

 

Obi-Wan attempted to peer over and spot if his old friend was puttering around the kitchen, wondering what his opinion on all this would be.

 

Bail took the listening device, rolled it between his index and thum,  eyed it, “I don’t know if I want to know either, but we need to.”

“I agree, I just can’t bring myself to listen, not right now.”

 

“They can’t keep a Master of the Counsel from visiting Yoda...can they?” Rex asked

“Apparently they can.” Obi-Wan placed both his hands on the table, “Listen... need a friend in the senate, especially now.” Bail Organa shifted in his seat, and put on a face he often did as he sat in the Senate, a face of calm and contemplation. “Go on,”

 

“Years ago I uncovered a plot by a former Jedi Council member, Sifo-Dyas who placed the order for the Republic’s Great Clone Army.” Bail Organa nodded, “Yes, I heard rumours of this, go on”

“I later suspected Dooku was involved, but never knew how, or why. Later when we uncovered the truth about the Chancellor, we realized that he was involved.”

Bail’s eyes squinted, “I don’t follow”

 

Rex placed his glass on the table, “Well sir, “ Rex uncovered his head, and pointed to a small scar, “This, here is the conspiracy. There was a chip placed in every single one of my brother’s,  all us clones. It caused Tup to go crazy and kill General Tiplar. Said he had to.”

 

“You suspect that the Chancellor was involved?”

“I know the Chancellor was involved Sir. I removed this chip, on it were instructions.”

Bail rubbed his temples, he was overwhelmed and nearly speechless. Rex, clearly agitated purposely lowered his voice, “One of the instructions was one of total obedience to the Supreme Chancellor and the destruction of the Jedi order. Our friends, we were going to be forced to  _ murder _ my friends.”

 

“Palpatine was the very same Darth Sidious the Order was searching for Bail.” Obi-Wan added

 

Bail clasped his hands, and placed his head on top. He was silent for some time, allowing the Coruscanti night life to go on in the background. “This is bad, very bad.” “No one can know about this.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded his head, “I know, I’ve already hidden this fact from the Council, I suspect we cannot keep it secret forever.”

“No kidding, what do you think the Senate would do if they found out we had millions of weapons of mass destruction around the galaxy.”

Rex continued to look incredibly uncomfortable, knowing exactly what he meant by that comment.

  
“Then you understand the predicament I am in, The order cannot be trusted, but neither can the Senate. but the longer we wait, the more likely someone is to take advantage of this.”

Bail nodded, he agreed in principle with his friend, but he was not a naive idealist, “The leaders of the Separatists since General Grievous’ and Count Dooku’s untimely departure have been oddly silent.”

 

“You think they’re involved?” Rex asked, turning his body once more to the conversation

Bail shook his head, “No, I can’t rule it out, but this isn’t their style. I don’t think they were involved with the creation of the Clone Army, Dooku yes...but not the Separatist leaders. Rumour is some of them have been found dead in their beds.”

 

“What?” Both Obi-Wan and Rex shouted, causing a few heads to turn to look around.

More silently they repeated, “What?”

 

Bail brought up a hand to silent both, “just rumours, and with both governments prorogued, no one knows anything. Some suspect they’ve simply run away before terms of surrender are signed and they are brought to justice.”

 

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, as he often did when he was in thought, “I hate to say it, but I think we need to work with Tarkin. He’s the only one neutral enough, or willing to investigate this.”

“I don’t know if he would work with a Jedi, or a “liberal fool for a politician” like me.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “There is Anakin, the two used to get along, but ever since the debacle with Ahsoka Tano, I don’t think he’d ever go for a plan like that.”

“Hmm, I still think we should try. He and former Senator Amidala, she may longer be a senator, but with the current Prorogation, and her closeness with the current Queen of Naboo, she is a very strong asset.” 

 

The 3 men sat in silence, looking out towards the Coruscant nightlife. 

  
  
  
  


*********

 

Mace Windu was alone in the Jedi Council room, only the twinkle of Coruscant’s artificial lighting lighting the room. He was staring off, onto the urban landscape with many things on his mind. He placed his hand on the glass, and felt the vibrations of millions of people, living their lives, driving around, unaware of what had almost transpired a few weeks ago. 

 

His mind drifted to that of his old friend, Dooku. They never saw eye to eye on politics, Dooku was always far more of a political idealist, and he a conservative. He never questioned the place of the Jedi order, an arm to serve the senate. But now...

 

He felt a presence in the room enter, silently, “Depa, cannot sleep?”

His former padawan glided across the room, standing next to him, in the dark Mace could see the worry in her eyes. “Master, I worry.”

Mace shook his head, “Depa, you are no longer my padawan, and you have a seat on this council. You no longer have to call me master. In fact, you have your own padawan now.”

 

Depa Bilaba shifted her weight again, “I worry that you are taking us down a path we cannot follow. This is...this is madness.”

 

The words stung the Haruun Kal master. There was an edge of truth to it he knew, he was taking the order to a different place, another voice whispered to him,  _ a darker place _ . He shook the voice away, “did you not say to me years ago that you believed the senate, the system we serve was corrupt.”

“Yes, I did, it’s not our place to force change.”

Mace squinted his eyes to look out of the glass, “isn’t it? The senate we served was in the control of a sith lord.”

 

Depa turned to look through the glass next to her former master, “We were all blind to it, the dark side is subtle” she chose we words carefully next, “and grows within us all.” She knew very well about the call to the dark side. It often came to one with compliments, and promises of peace. Depa worried that her former master was no longer straddling the dark side within himself, but was in fact falling. “What you’re doing, needs to stop. Let democracy resume, and the other members of the counsel are worried about what happened with Master Yoda.”

 

“Nothing happened to Master Yoda.” Mace said incredibly matter of factly

“Then why has he been confined to his quarters?”

“Nothing of the sort has been done.”

Depa reached for Mace’s arm, “People are saying that you have made a prisoner of him.”

Mace picked Depa’s hand off of his arm, “Master Yoda is free to leave whenever he wishes. I need to know if you’re with me Depa.”

 

Depa’s eyes averted her former master’s gaze, “I don’t think I can follow you, not where you are going.”

She felt Mace’s grip tighten, “you’re hurting me.” His grip softened, and he dropped her hand.

“If you’re not with me, you’re against what we stand for.”

 

Depa realized that trying to reach Mace was a fruitless endeavor, “I’m sorry to have disappointed you, but I cannot do this.” Mace did not turn around to see his former Padawan leave the room.

 

_ We don’t need her _ . The voice replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin rarely meditated, he could rarely find the time in battle. Well, that was his excuse to Obi-Wan. He was hardly Mr. Spiritual, that title went to Obi-Wan. The fact was, he hated it. His nose itched, his leg would cramp,  his thoughts would never be still, and worse his conscience rose up to haunt him.

 

_ You’re a murderer. _

_ You’ve betrayed the Order. _

 

The voices called out to him, like a Krayt dragon it rose up and threatened to consume him, and everyone around him. He saw his own face on the inside of his eyelids, and reflected in Count Dooku’s eyes, he was disarmed and pleaded for mercy. Inside he knew it was wrong, he knew, but Palpatine in his ear giving him permission to do what must be done,  _ no what he wanted _ . Such was the treachery of the Sith he realized. Almost too late he reminded himself. Never again would he be so tempted, only now had he realized that it was his selfishness, not the council that caused everything. He was only thinking of himself, he lied thinking it was for Padmé, she would never forgive him for taking such a deal, with such a snake. Sometimes, in his darkest moments he could feel fire engulfing his body, pain in his mechanical hand as if he was gripping hot ash. The feeling was subsiding, but he couldn’t shake the phantom feeling. He had felt it while on The Invisible Hand when he was rescuing Palpatine. It seemed so long ago, another lifetime. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Anakin became aware of the plush carpeting of the floor, and the warm Naboo sun on his face. Through the force he was aware of the breathing of his daughter and son, and their thoughts, still raw bundles of energy. A warm glow cast over Anakin’s heart, thawing the frozen sun inside his heart that he feared would burn him up. A calmness Anakin had always searched for, and yet rarely found,  came to him, and with it a voice. 

 

_ Anakin... _

_ Be mindful of the Living Force, and everything that surrounds it. Through it, you can understand the path to the Cosmic Force. Don't be trapped by the past, be in the moment. _

 

Exhaling, Anakin attempted further to meditate on Qui-Gon’s words. Until, of course he heard his son Qui-Gon cry out. Through the force he could feel the vibration through his body that he was very upset. In the moment he sensed the urgency, getting up out of his cross legged position, and rubbing his posterior he walked towards the nursery. “Can’t sit like that as long as I used to as a child...”

 

The nursery was a simple room, with ample light from the glass window, the room was awashed in golden light. R2-D2 was quite un-amused with the sounds of the tiny infant howling, which had by this point been added with the cacophony of another. He had been casting a hologram of stars, and small animals from different planets attempting to soothe the twins, “It’s okay R2, they’re just hungry, or, something.” Anakin shrugged. He had never prepared for fatherhood, and other than dreams he never thought it possible. Like most things in life, Anakin took to them well, and instinctively. These were  _ his _ children, his and Padmé’s children. He picked up Qui-Gon first, soothing him the way his mother often did to him when he was young. He smelled the top of his head, and kissed his forehead, and remarked how tiny he was. “You’re so tiny, how are you so tiny?” he asked out loud to the infant. Slowly both Qui-Gon and tiny Shmi were calmed, tears wiped, and changed. Still so tiny that after the screaming, both needed sleep again. Anakin guessed that they would probably wake soon again, hungry so he decided to go downstairs.

 

“Keep an eye on them R2,”

R2 shook as if to say,  _ of course I would, they’re my family too! _ But instead just came out a woo, several short and curt beep noises, and he returned to showing holograms of stars and animals. Anakin patted the astromech on the head, and walked down the stairs, hearing a slight humming from the kitchen. They were alone in the home, Padmé’s mother and father had already head home, wishing to leave the new parents alone, and Ahsoka had wanted to explore Naboo, never seeing it from the ground before. Anakin wouldn’t let his former padawan leave just yet, he wasn’t ready for that again. The only thing missing Anakin decided was Obi-Wan, his voice of reason. 

 

Obi-Wan, what was Obi-Wan to Anakin Skywalker? Some nights he was his brother, a confident, others a father. Some nights, when Anakin was angry, or confused he was an enemy. Shaking the thought away, he simply wished he was here. Peering into the kitchen he saw her, it had been several years since they married, and still every moment he looked at her his heart raced, every crowd he saw, she always stood out to him, her smile enveloped him every time he closed his eyes. She hadn’t noticed just yet that he was in the kitchen, fully involved in stirring porridge, and singing to herself. She was wearing a flowing blue robe, and her curly chestnut hair fully unadorned by all the usual finery she wore as a senator. Here, she was fully Padmé Naberrie Skywalker, no senatorial gowns, flat accents, and her “political face”, how he hated her “political mask”. Here she was a mother, a wife, a close friend to Anakin Skywalker. 

 

He hugged Padmé from behind, and received a slight “oh,”. They both smiled, and kissed one another, a quick and soft embrace as many couples do, but for Anakin and Padmé it was still a rare luxury they were only now learning to enjoy. “I heard you singing,” Anakin laughed, and Padmé blushed as she turned away to move the pot off the heat, “I’m an awful singer, I know.”

Anakin laughed again, “No, of course not.”

“You’d make a terrible politician,” “Who? Me? Everyone knows  _ I’m _ the negotiator.”

Padmé placed her hands around Anakin’s waist, and her head on his chest and enjoyed the few minutes of silence. “Do you regret leaving?” She said while her face was on his chest.

 

Anakin held Padmé tighter, “Never, it was the right thing to do. For everyone.” Anakin believed that truth, but still he missed the direction and purpose being a Jedi gave him. “I know Ani, I’ve wanted to be retired, and raise children and just be...me for so long.”

Anakin stroked his wife’s hair, “but?”

“I hate to say it, but I almost miss it.”

Padmé stood apart from Anakin, and he frowned, “The senate? With all the corruption, the lying, everything?”

Padmé shook her head, “No, not that. I miss...the public service, helping people. I’ve done it since I was a child, I just don’t...I don’t know.”

“You miss the purpose?” Anakin asked, wishing to see her opinion on Anakin’s own thoughts

“I guess I do, I love being a mother, and a wife. I don’t want to be a senator but maybe...Queen Apailana could use another policy advisor.”

“I think she would probably like that.” Anakin replied, stroking her cheek.

 

As if on cue, the twins began to cry, and with it Anakin could hear R2 making a racket. “That’s my cue for breakfast.” Padmé added before going back upstairs. Anakin grabbed several pieces of fruit, and decided to head out to his garage, back to work. It wasn’t being a Jedi, but when he was fixing ships and droids, everything made sense again. If just for a few hours.

 

***

 

Ahsoka was still troubled by the things she saw, and felt from Anakin. She couldn’t place all the parts, but she was sure, positive that something terrible had happened. She leaned back into the meadow she was sitting in, closing her eyes, and the sun creating dancing images on her lids. She supposed something terrible, had in fact happened. The chancellor was a Sith, not any Sith, but the Sith. But that wasn’t what bothered Ahsoka.

 

It was the feelings surrounding her former master. She had only seen his anger like that a few times in her life, she knew that he struggled with being a Jedi, and he was unlike any other Jedi. He was strong, he was more creative than anyone she knew, and also when she was honest with herself, he had a darkness in him, sometimes it scared her. He had problems, she knew but he also had so much kindness inside. She knew about his relationship to Padmé, she never really said as much, but Anakin was never one for hiding his feelings. She understood the relationship, but like any other Jedi she was concerned. Now she wasn’t a Jedi, she was just a person now, a citizen of the now broken Republic, and she was concerned about what could have happened, or may happen to her friend. 

 

Still, her thoughts lingered on the eyes, the visions of lava. Shouts of,  _ I HATE YOU, _ she could never make out the voice of the other person, but it was a familiar voice. The visions were becoming blurrier, harder to make out, as if it were a dream that fades away soon after awakening. Still, the feelings of darkness had not subsided, but she didn’t get that feeling from Anakin. He had never been more at peace than he was here. Ahsoka smiled, she always figured he would find peace outside the order, one day. She never saw herself leaving, but the force was always in motion, always on the move. She sprawled out on the ground, and ran her hands through the long grass and continued to enjoy the sun, pushing her worries away, just for now.


	18. In the Dark

Back on Coruscant, pushing away feelings of darkness, or avoiding the truth if just for a few more hours was impossible.  Darkness enveloped the Jedi temple, and the stench of the dark side still reeked from every corner of the planet. In a shadowy corner of the courtyard stood a handful of Jedi, and one small padawan, who had argued for his right to be here, right now at this moment. 

 

“We are treading dangerous ground, at this moment and I am concerned with the matters, such as they are, being here, in the shadows, talking about...” Shaak’ti was interrupted by Depa Bilaba, “Treason, what we are talking about is treason.”

Plo Koon stepped out of the shadows, lit by the dim light of the cars above, “Is it truly treason to stop someone from destroying our home? What’s left of the Republic, democracy?”

Depa closed her eyes, mustering what strength was left inside of her in the force, “Mace has only one attachment, one he has never been able to move past.”

The other Jedi in the shadows waited on her words, “He loves the Republic, he would do anything to save it. If that means...”

It was as if a shard of glass had lodged itself into her throat and she struggled to swallow, “If that means destroying this, what this is, what we have worked for. He would. He did not think twice when it came to destroying Palpatine, he did not question to attempt an assassination against Count Dooku. He would kill all of us, to save the democracy. I fear that his attachment to the Republic is blinding him.”

 

No one spoke, and instead the wind picked up, gripping around the spires, and whipping hair, and lekku around, howling. There was a darkness here, and all the Jedi had felt it, somewhere deep, and lost. Finally the Padawan spoke, “Aren’t the Jedi supposed to defend the Republic, no matter what?”

Depa put her arm around her young Padawan, “Yes Caleb, we have become the strong arm of the Republic. But it shouldn’t be like this.”

Shaak’ti spoke next, almost so softly that no one could hear over, her robes violently whipping about in the wind,  “This war, Padawan. Has affected us all, it has taken us away from our own path of peace. Made friend, foe, and I fear that many of us truly are lost.” 

 

Caleb, trying desperately to hide that it was far past the time he was usually fast asleep, rubbed his eyes. “But we can stop it right? We have to!” Depa pulled Caleb towards her in a motherly embrace, “We will try, the Jedi have few friends these days, especially Jedi like us.” Caleb, concerned by the great Master Windu, couldn’t help but share a smile that he, a lowly Padawan was considered a friend and confident to these great masters. “Well, there is nothing to be done now, we will wait, patience and trust in the force.” Came from Plo-Koon before slipping back into the shadows by the wall, “May the force be with us.” And with that, the group departed.

  
  


***

Inside the Republic senate was eerily empty. Many senators had taken an extended leave of absence, those loyal to Palpatine were angry and wished for blood. Tarkin didn’t exactly set them off a path of vengeance, he just thought it was very foolish. He didn’t think much of the Jedi’s efforts in the war, many were untested as generals, and they refused to go far enough to finish the job. Still, he decided, they were unparalleled warriors, and for that they had his respect. If anyone was foolish enough to fight a Jedi, Tarkin decided they deserved whatever fate they got. 

 

Surrounding the Admiral was a handful of officers also from the Republic military, and a smattering of bureaucrats. It had been more than a few years since Tarkin’s move away from politics, he never could get the taste of it like Palpatine wanted him to. He was a soldier, through and through. But when one needed something done on Coruscant, one needed a politician. The room was massive, but Tarkin used it to good effect, the emptiness causing his voice to boom and echo. “Our Supreme Chancellor,” and looking around the room at Vice Admiral Rancit, “and dear colleague Sheev Palpatine has been murdered at the hands of the Jedi Order.”

 

Murmuring of the dozens of people Tarkin had collected sounded like crashing waves, refusing to raise his voice Tarkin simply cleared his throat and put his arms behind his back, as he often did when he was on the deck of his ship, silence once more, and he slightly bowed his head in thanks, “Thank you, thank you. I will admit, many of us were concerned about the Chancellor in the final days of the Clone Wars.” Holding his hand up to stop the angry rabble, “I know the concerns some  _ certain _ senators had, about the extension of his powers. But let it be said that we, the Republic, voters, the true face of the Republic, not politicians voted for it. We demanded it.”

 

Shuffling a few flimsi around his small podium, “I have in my hands, an audio recording we have secured from the Chancellor’s security tapes.” A hushed silence drowned the room, anxiously waiting to hear what they had all expected.

 

PALPATINE: 

Why, Master Windu. What a pleasant surprise. 

 

MACE WINDU: 

Hardly a surprise, Chancellor. And it will be pleasant for neither of us. 

 

PALPATINE: 

I'm sorry? Master Fisto, hello. Master Kolar, greetings. I trust you are well. Master Tiin—I see your horn has regrown; I'm very glad. What brings four Jedi Masters to my office at this hour? 

 

MACE WINDU: 

We know who you are. What you are. We are here to take you into custody. PALPATINE: I beg your pardon? What I am? When last I checked, I was Supreme Chancellor of the Republic you are sworn to serve. I hope I misunderstand what you mean by custody, Master Windu. It smacks of treason. 

 

MACE WINDU: 

You're under arrest. 

 

PALPATINE: 

Really, Master Windu, you cannot be serious. On what charge? 

 

MACE WINDU: 

You're a Sith Lord! 

 

PALPATINE:

Am I? Even if true, that's hardly a crime. My philosophical outlook is a personal matter. In fact— the last time I read the Constitution, anyway—we have very strict laws against this type of persecution. So I ask you again: what is my alleged crime? How do you expect to justify your mutiny before the Senate? Or do you intend to arrest the Senate as well? 

 

MACE WINDU: 

We're not here to argue with you. 

 

PALPATINE:

No, you're here to imprison me without trial. Without even the pretense of legality. So this is the plan, at last: the Jedi are taking over the Republic.

MACE WINDU:

Come with us. Now. 

 

PALPATINE: 

I shall do no such thing. If you intend to murder me, you can do so right here. 

 

MACE WINDU: 

Don't try to resist. [sounds that have been identified by frequency resonances to be the ignition of several lightsabers] 

 

PALPATINE: 

Resist? How could I possibly resist? This is murder, you Jedi traitors! How can I be any threat to you? Master Tiin—you're the telepath. What am I thinking right now? [sounds of scuffle] 

  
  


KIT FISTO: 

Saesee— 

 

AGEN KOLAR: 

[garbled; possibly "It doesn't hurt"(?)] [sounds of scuffle] 

 

PALPATINE: 

Help! Help! Security—someone! Help me! Murder! Treason! [recording ends] 

  
  


Tarkin did not know much about the old myths from the Jedi, he rarely paid much mind to them. But he did read much about the wars before the creation of the Republic, a military history hobbyist he had read every book there was about the Great Sith Wars, Mandalore, Unification wars. But he always thought that the sith were just, another myth. He knew that the Sith were the foil to the Jedi, their great enemy. Could Palpatine have been that, but Tarkin shifted his weight causing his boots to squeak slightly against the strain,  _ Was being a Sith against the law? _ No, Tarkin decided, it was not.

 

The cacophony of voices of just the 2 dozen humanoids was deafening. “Quiet!” Tarkin was tempted to roll his eyes and shout that this was not a military training academy. But he bit his tongue, these were not the sorts of men and women to give a lashing to, these were colleagues, and important Coruscanti bureaucrats. A voice came from the back, from a Duros bureaucrat from sector 507, “What did the Jedi mean by a Sith? Is that bad?”

 

Pursing his lips until they became a thin white line, “According to the Jedi, the Sith are their enemy. They will claim, an enemy of the Republic.”

The Duros responded, “Are they not?”

Before Tarkin responded, a voice came from his left, from Vice Admiral Rancit, and old friend. “Nowhere in the constitution does it say that they are. In fact, our constitution guarantees religious freedom, something Palpatine pushed for. If a Sith is truly an enemy of the great Republic, tell me, why would they ensure our religious freedom?” Rancit’s voice seemed to be slithering out through his teeth. He always worked so hard to please Palpatine, Tarkin wondered who he was going to try and please next. 

 

The Duros shook his head and had no response. Vice Admiral Screed stood up, his cybernetic eye taking a moment to focus on Tarkin. “Just how do we hold the Jedi accountable? Do we arrest every Jedi? Do we execute them, do we send them to bed without dinner? They are Jedi, we are but men.” Which caused several bouts of laughter, many wondered the same. The Jedi were fierce, and no one knew just where the limits of their powers may be, everyone knew the tales of Kenobi and Skywalker. Anyone with children knew everything about them, running around the galaxy, doing the impossible. Children dressed up like the dynamic duo, you couldn’t go anywhere on Coruscant without seeing a poster of the two. The Negotiator, and the Hero with No Fear. The Jedi had few friends in the Republic, many saw the hypocrisy of peacekeepers in a war, yet Kenobi and Skywalker had friends everywhere. As long as the two lived, hope remained in the order. Tarkin slightly regretted his run in with Skywalker’s Padawan, Ms. Tano. He did what he had to do of course, but his relationship with Skywalker was strained, something he regretted. He knew it upset Palpatine, but what was he to do? Not investigate the crime of murder because the prime suspect was a friend of a friend? Then he was no better than the other corrupt Coruscanti scum he was surrounded by, day by day. No, Tarkin reminded himself, he could not do that. But he believed if Skywalker was here, he would understand. Yes, he assured himself. Skywalker could always see reason.

 

Tarkin cleared his throat again, “It is clear then, that the Jedi must be held accountable for this, or at the very least be made to explain themselves, here. We may be but men, but all are accountable to the Republic, even the Jedi must see reason.” Tarkin spun slightly using the magnificence of the arena, “They must explain themselves to us, the senate, the people.”

“I am sure that they can explain themselves, and we can simply put this matter to rest.”

A cascade of applause boomed from the seats surrounding Tarkin on the ground of the senate. 


	19. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets uncovered, Obi-Wan received a message from a friend, leaving the planet alongside former Captain of the 501st to Naboo
> 
> Underneath Coruscant lies something that everyone believed dormant.

Obi-Wan awoke to an alert, there was text flashing at his eyes; MESSAGE FROM BAIL ORGANA. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled out of his bed at the Jedi Temple. He hit play and a small image of Bail Organa appeared before him.

 

“ _ My friend, I’ve just received a notice, all senators before the Republic have been asked to attend a meeting at the senate, labeled most urgent from Naval Intelligence. I can only guess it comes from Admiral Tarkin himself.  It hasn’t said what exactly this meeting is about, but I have heard rumours from sector 507 that it’s about holding the Jedi accountable for the murder of the Supreme Chancellor. If I were you, and I am not, I would go on vacation, or take a trip out of Coruscant, see some  _ _ friends _ _. May the force be with you Obi. _ ”

 

The image turned off, and darkened the room. Interesting, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Not a man to waste time, he reached for his saber and contacted Rex. Not many words needed to be said, both suspected their time on the planet was numbered, and it was time to go. Obi-Wan decided it was time for a trip, whatever was happening to his friends here, he could do nothing to help. Not here. He hoped, that there would be an Order to save when he returned. He thought of Mace’s face, out of all the Jedi on the council, Mace took the war the hardest. He seemed to have aged 20 years in the 5 months he and Anakin were in the Outer Rim. Where there was once exuberance, there was nothing but cynicism. Where there was hope, was despair. He was right, Obi-Wan had not been on Coruscant near the end of the Clone Wars, being on the planet again he could sense a deep seated darkness that had crept into every nook and cranny of the planet. It had not subsided, it was so present that he could nearly taste it. When he and Anakin had landed on the planet he could feel it. Mace had been through a lot, with nearly losing his former Padawan, losing faith in the Republic, in democracy, he was already taking himself down a dark path, and war changes people. It had changed Obi-Wan, and as much as Obi-Wan tried to blind himself to it, it had changed Anakin. Obi-Wan remembered so many nights trying to cheer up his former Padawan, and sometimes he would smile but it wouldn’t seem to warm his eyes. Obi-Wan rubbed a chill off of his arms walking out into the hall, leaving most of his few possessions behind, as was his way. Obi-Wan stopped to look around the quarters that he and Anakin shared for a lifetime. He smiled to himself, usually a Padawan once he was made a Jedi knight would go on their own way. No not usually, always Obi-Wan reminded himself. Obi-Wan was just as attached to Anakin as he was to his friends. He shut off the light, and closed the door and was sure to make sure it didn’t look like he was was leaving on a long trip.

 

Bail Organa didn’t need to spell it out when he said friends, Jedi didn’t have many friends in the Republic anymore. But Obi-Wan had more friends than most, but there was one person he couldn’t wait to see. Obi-Wan was a conservative Jedi, a stickler for the rules, a hard liner, a stick in the mud. But training Anakin brought out a light from Obi-Wan, being with him reminded him of being with Qui-Gon. He was no longer his padawan, but still his attachment remained. Jedi were not perfect beings, and it was a constant struggle with every member to let go of their attachments, but some were more stubborn than most.

 

Rex had secured a refugee transport off Coruscant and the two attempted to disguise themselves as refugees traveling to Naboo, the two hoped their faces wouldn't be a disadvantage, the face of millions, and the poster boy for the Republic. Just perfect Obi-Wan thought. But surprisingly the flight was uneventful, no one was looking for an escaped Jedi and Clone, refugees were the perfect disguise. Just a faceless mob that no one wished to focus on longer than a heartbeat.

 

To most people, Naboo was one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, but Obi-Wan wasnt most people. To him, Naboo was always the planet that forced him to become a man, and stole Qui-Gon from him. He told himself it was impossible to still be able to feel Darth Mauls presence on the planet, but he could. It gave him a slight chill, which caused him to pull on his cloak. Obi-Wan hadnt thought what he would say once he saw his former Padawan, what could he say. It seemed like Rex was reading his mind, “Sir, I’m sure Skywalker would be excited to hear from you. I rarely saw you two apart”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up at the name, “No, we don’t work well apart I’m afraid.” Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted out towards the small porthole window, “Not at all...”

 

########

 

Deep underside Coruscant lay dormant for nearly 1000 years, nearly a secret. The truth on a datacron, in the archives untouched for hundreds of years tucked away in a long since forgotten section. The Jedi unaware, that their home, and their lives were living on top of the ghosts of the past, and underneath them lay a spring. A nondescript spring, but inside it lay great power. Power that Darth Sidious had used to cloud the visions of the Jedi, tapping into its great power he was able to hide in plain sight.

 

However now, with no one to harness the energy, and it hungry for more it sought out a suitable host. The Jedi had thought they had tapped the fountain, and inside nothing but a useless shell. They were wrong, there was just enough to fester, and multiply inside. In 1000 years it had grown, mighty and horrifying. It nearly shrieked in pleasure when a new acolyte came to it, a disciple of Darth Bane. Through this acolyte it was able to see the galaxy, and through the galaxy it spread its dark seed. War.

 

Then the Acolyte didn’t see the impossible. The chosen one, he had put all of his resources, cunning and manipulation into that boy. The darkness inside Coruscant saw it all, he saw the boy killing his Jedi colleague, and dropping into darkness and through the acolyte and the boy it would survive. It saw a vision, of darkness, pain, and ashes and it was beautiful. Then he ruined it. Inside the boy remained goodness, he saw through the acolyte’s mask and saw it for what it was. Evil. 

 

The lingering remains of the past filtered past its eons old prison, slowly over hundreds of generations clouding and corrupting the Jedi Order, Coruscant. Gaining a taste for the freedom and power The Acolyte had given it, and the future it had seen it branched out its fingers, caressing, and seeking something to hold on to. The darkness is strong, and it always wins, for there is darkness in everyone’s heart. Even a Jedi’s.


	20. A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senate has been called for an emergency meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve received a few messages about last chapter:
> 
> I have followed the canon (mostly) that Dave Filoni, George Lucas and James Luceno have created about the remaining Sith Temple under Coruscant, I honestly don't care about most prior EU and their cloned Palpatines, or "lingering presences". 
> 
> Do I think that Palpatine has left a mark? Of course he has, but he is dead so he's not coming back and he's not affecting anything from the grave. 
> 
> No I am not changing the twin’s names because you don’t like it either.
> 
> So there.

 

An emergency meeting had been called calling all Senators in the sector to return to Coruscant and attend a meeting in the Senate Building. Traffic was immense filled with politicians, bureaucrats, journalists desperate for a scoop, the Republic military was even called in to aiding the direction of traffic. Rumours were flying all across the holonet, the Separatist government leaders missing, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine murdered, the Jedi planning a coup. No one knew what to believe. The Senate was oddly hushed, with only the waves of whispering growing, and growing. Bail Organa could hardly calm himself as it was, he had taken Padmé’s advice to heart, that in order to do good, one occasionally had to not stand out. It was why he never signed the declaration against Palpatine. He hoped that would serve him well now. 

 

Admiral Wilhuf Tarkin straightened his shoulders, silently letting the Senate be aware that he was ready. Grand Vizier Mas Amedda banged his cane on the floor of his repulsorpod, “Silence” boomed his voice throughout the Congress. Tarkin took a step forward, “As you know, our Grand Chancellor, who we, and the people voted emergency powers is dead.” The room rose up in argument, Mas Amedda again rose his voice, banging, “Order! Order! We will HAVE order!”

Beginning again Tarkin rose his voice ever so slightly,“There are many rumours flying around that our beloved leader was what the Jedi will have you believe, a Sith.” The last word hissed from his mouth and Tarkin raised a hand to silence people, “Yes, the superstitious alleged peacekeepers of this Republic believed that the Chancellor was a member of an order than was many eons ago the enemy of the Jedi.”

 

Tarkin allowed the Senators to shout over each other in shock, anger, and disbelief, the room filling with paranoia and anger. Bail Organa knew these feelings had been stewing for years, ever since the Clone Wars, people disliked Palpatine’s growing influence and style of rule, but they distrusted the Jedi more. Clearing his throat, Tarkin raised his right hand gesturing for silence, “As part of our Constitution, the Republic has promised freedom of Religion, in the Republic we have millions of worlds, thousands of languages, cultures, races, ethnicities, and creeds.” Pausing for dramatic effect he cleared his throat, placing his arms behind him, “Grand Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was allegedly a follower of the Sith faith, this is not against our own laws of our Republic Constitution, it is not even against the law of any planet of the Republic.”

“I say once more, it was not Palpatine who has broken our constitution”

Bail Organa’s eyes widened, and he leaned in, in disbelief. as the next statement followed“No, it was our Jedi Order, an order that is supposed to serve us.”

 

A repulsorpod approached the center, requesting to be heard. Mas Amedda banged his cane, “Senator from Malastare Ask Aak has the floor. The senator spoke in Dug,  “Should we not allow the Jedi themselves to plead their case to us?” He looked around the room, and spoke again in broken Basic, “Many doubts, I have about Jedi. You too, yes. But this government, built on laws, and freedoms.” A few pods erupted in cheers and agreement, more disagreed and began shouting.

 

Tarkin nodded, “I agree Senator, in fact I have invited a small delegation of the Jedi here.” Tarkin lifted his arm to point to a repulsorpod that was off to the side and was unnoticed until now, with Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi and Stass Allie. All eyes were on this repulsorpod as it slowly floated towards the center. “The representatives of the Jedi, have the floor.” There was a small rash of boos from the arena, Bail Organa squinted trying to make out the Jedi, Mace looked hunched over, and not standing in his usual confident stance. “Something is wrong,” he said out loud to his representatives, “I can’t put my finger on it, but..”

“What defense do you have, what do you say of your actions?” Tarkin asked Mace, speaking to the audience

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Mace replied hoarsely 

 

“Oh, do you now? You have no response to being called a traitor to the Republic?”

“I am no traitor, what I did, I did for the Republic!” Bail picked up his binoculars and even from as far back as Alderaan’s pod he could see what looked like a crazed look.

“We have you on an audio security tape planning to murder the Chancellor, while he screamed for help. If he was guilty as you say, he should have stood trial.” 

“He was too dangerous to be left alive, he owned the Senate! How are you all so blind to his crimes!”

“So you admit to be a murderer!”

 

The Senate erupted in chanting repeating Tarkin’s last word, calling Mace Windu, and by extension the Jedi murderers. Ki-Adi Mundi and Stass Allie began to look nervously around, but it was Mace Windu growled, and reached for his saber, leaping from his pod to Tarkin’s engaging his blade right under his chin. Terrified gasps surrounded the chamber, Tarkin stood his ground, and sneered, staring right into Mace Windu’s brown eyes, unflinchingly. He even laughed, Bail Organa, knew that Tarkin had won, he never even had to make a move. 

 

“Halt!” the legion that once defended Palpatine and the Senate descended from the roof of the chamber, their rifles on the Jedi. Mace pulled his weapon back, as almost instantaneously the legion shot Mace with a stun rifle, and he slumped on to the ground. “Do you not see what the Grand Jedi of the Republic have become, our...heroes.” The captain whispered into Tarkin’s ear, something that was not audible to the Senate, Tarkin nodded in the affirmative and the clones lifted the unconscious Mace into a pod.

 

More booing followed, now being directed to the confused and frightened Jedi standing in their repulsorpod. Neither one put up much of a fight and went willingly with the clones, arrested in front of millions, perhaps even billions. Bail figured it would be all over the news within the hour, “The Jedi, enemy of the Republic” he mused. He hoped Obi-Wan had taken his advice and gotten the hell off the planet. Bail wasn’t a man for swearing, but today wasn’t a day for good men. Mas Amedda took the floor, and requested a vote. “All in favour of removing all Military privileges from the Jedi.”

 

The vote was nearly unanimous, Bail shook his head as he voted yes. But at this point, he didn’t see the point in fighting. He nearly laughed as the day almost returned to normalcy when several planets requested the floor to place bills before the senate for to implement various tax measures, or food safety laws. Bail even put forward a request for funds to be directed towards orphans of the Clone Wars, still going on in pockets of the Outer Rim. Still, there were questions, and no one was asking. What happened to the leaders of the Separatists? With no Chancellor, was the Senate back in session? What would happen to the Jedi now? Bail scribbled a note to one of his aids, “Take this and bring it to Ambassador Binks, tell him to send this through his secure channel to Queen Apailana” She nodded and left quickly. He hoped Jar Jar didn’t screw it up, he was a kind soul, if just a bit...weird.

 

The whole day was simply a show, a show to finally remove the Jedi from the Senate, and ensure the supremacy of the Military, and legislature. It had worked, with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi gone, trust in the Jedi had evaporated. No one would dare speak for them in the Senate, not Bail, not Mon Mothma, the only would who would dare was currently retired on Naboo. It was easy to distrust such an insular culture, one who didn’t share its secrets, who took in children before they knew their mothers and did as they pleased when they pleased. Some noticed that the days grew shorter before long, some even wondered if the sun itself was losing brightness. Even Bail Organa, a righteous man who believed in goodness told himself, that all he was doing, was for the good of the Republic. 

 

“I am a good man” he repeated to himself, he prayed it was still true. 


End file.
